


make a wish ( seal it with a kiss )

by dormant_bender



Category: Bandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Be Careful What You Wish For, Crack Treated Seriously, Dorks in Love, Dry Humping, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: Kim Taehyung is given an old lamp free of charge from a strange old man, and of course he thinks nothing of it.At least not until he makes the mistake of cleaning it, which prompts an immaculately dressed genie to appear in his bedroom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adihsar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adihsar/gifts).



> i like to think of this as being like a disney movie ( minus the minor smut, whoops ! ) but like, i mean: you know how couples in disney movies randomly meet and then they're dating in the next five hours, it seems? that way. lmao
> 
> that's weird, i'm sorry. :p
> 
> but here was my prompt: **"Tae finds an old lamp and as he's polishing it a sarcastic genie named Jungkook appears granting him only 1 wish ("Hey! Aren't I supposed to get 3?" "I do what I want. You're lucky you're getting one.") So Tae does something nice and wishes Jungkook free of the lamp and Jungkook is shocked b/c he's so used to selfish humans that Tae is a breath of fresh air. So he rewards him."**
> 
> Let's not ask how this turned into 18+ words, I'm not sure. Lmao
> 
> *** I **roughly edited this** , though, but I'll definitely go over it again tomorrow ***
> 
> ******* minor edits ********

  
  
  
  


  
  
  


Dark eyes monotonously inspect the various antiques lining the dusty, old wooden tables scattered about the front lawn. There were trinkets, big and small, interesting and nothing of import laying about; nothing really caught the brunet's eccentric eye, honestly, nothing rarely did. Plastered to his side is Yoongi, who looks nonchalant about the whole ordeal, murmuring on about a record-player he had spotted.

  


Taehyung nods, deciding to continue perusing, hands gliding over each object delicately as he browses. He pauses, interest thoroughly piqued, to toy with a dull, red model plane; his finger-pads glide along one wing to the next, humming as he flicks the propellers, eyes widening in brief fascination as it spins rapidly and emanates a hushed whooshing sound.

  


Out of the corner of his eyes, the sun above glints ostentatiously off an ornate, brass object. As he nears closer, upon further inspection, he discovers that it's an oil lamp—but not just any oil lamp, one of those intricately designed one's, one that resembled something straight out of a Disney movie.

  


His hands zoom out toward it, desiring to secure it before one of the old women lingering about snatched it up for themselves. When he brushes his middle and forefinger along the exterior, darkened soot and dust particles coat the pads, to which he crinkles his nose at in disgust. The more he stared at it, the more entranced he seemed to become, gaze sweeping over the peculiar inscription barely legible on its body.

  


"What the fuck is that?" Yoongi's voice startles him, so much so that he fumbles with the peculiar object, having to rely on less than agile reflexes to secure it before it clamored to the grassy area beneath his soles. "Butterfingers, much?"

  


The brunet places an idle hand over his heart, pulse stuttering at the disturbance. "You scared the fuck out of me," hisses Taehyung as he cradles the precious lamp to his chest for safe-keeping, wandering off toward where the cash register was located; the blond is snickering behind him, all gums and crinkling eyes: "You could've hurt this precious child."

  


Yoongi leans against the sturdy table that the register resides on, staring at the younger male incredulously."You do know that's an inanimate object, right? As in: it has no feelings. About anything."

  


Taehyung pays him no regard, turning the lamp upside down so the older man can read the label, fixing it upright after he rings it up and states the price. As he retrieves his wallet, producing the right amount of bills, he shifts his gaze to scowl at the blond. "He didn't mean it." murmurs the brunet, holding his newly acquired treasure to his chest once more.

  


The old man behind the register adjust his glasses upon the bridge of his nose, thinning mustache twitching in covert amusement. He stares at the bills within his palm wistfully, gaze shifting to Taehyung and back, before offering the bills back to the brunet. He offers a kind, gracious smile. "You seem like a decent young man, I think I'll let you have it free of charge. I've been waiting quite a while to give this old thing away, believe me." 

  


Features illuminating even more, if that were even possible, Taehyung readily accepts the cash back and shoves it deep within his pocket, turning to Yoongi with a complacent grin. "See? At least someone appreciates this little beauty." 

  


Yoongi doesn't opt to respond, just rolls his eyes and strolls casually away, shaking his head as the brunet scurries after him to catch up. Aimless chatter is made as the two sluggishly return back to their shared neighborhood. Once the two make it safely inside the gated community, Yoongi departs with a fond wave in Taehyung's direction, lips quirking upward as he turns on his respective street.

  


That leaves the brunet to his own devices, pace slowing to revel in the unusually warm day, rays from the sun casting a glow on the lamp as he continues his trek. The ascent up the elevator is uneventful, as per usual, as is the walk to his front door. He enters the code and kicks his shoes off at the front entrance before making a bee-line to his bedroom, nodding his respects and beaming at his mother who is sifting through the refrigerator.

  


Once the door to his room is rocking on its hinges, he mobilizes to plop unceremoniously onto his bed, legs dangling off the side as he collapses in a heap. The considerable weight of the lamp rests upon his abdomen, fingers rubbing over the symbols embedded on the exterior once more. It seems the more he rubs at the grimy surface, the warmer the brass feels against his fingers.

  


And, okay, yeah.

  


That's a little abnormal but he thinks nothing of it and even proceeds to utilize the bottom of his shirt to cleanse the exterior, dark colored particles staining the otherwise fresh top. Even now it feels balmy against his fingers, but he continues nonetheless, at least until a perturbed squeak emanates from his mouth.

  


He instinctively tosses the lamp toward the carpeted floor, clambering across the bed to seek safety, grappling onto a pillow to shield his countenance. Chestnut eyes peek over the plush material to survey the lamp, still fully in-tact and resting on the carpet, steam rising from the spout and polluting the room with black smoke.

  


Taehyung's mother approaches the door, knocking on it warily. "Is everything okay in there?"

  


But Taehyung is uncertain of how his mouth works, lips moving but nothing comprehensible is said. Instead he focuses on the alarming sight of the brass rattling on its own upon the carpet until the plumes of smoke produce a large, fluctuating shape; seconds tick by, the brunet squealing, eyes blinking owlishly as it contorts into a humanoid shape.

  


"No, I mean—I mean, _yes_ , everything's fine. I'm just, uh, I'm on the computer." It was a horrid excuse, and one that possesses negative connotations even, hence why his mother is coughing awkwardly on the other side of the door.

  


The cloud continues to contort until a solid, opaque person is staring back at him with a visibly annoyed expression on his face. His dark hair is tousled stylishly, a thick, golden choker taut around his neck with matching golden cuffs clinging around his wrists. He wears immaculate attire consisting of a silk black shirt tucked beneath a red and black speckled blazer, equipped with a pair of fitted black slacks and a pair of black, suede boots. 

  


If he wasn't so flabberghasted by the sight of the materialized man, he would have probably found him attractive, albeit more than a little creepy. The raven tugs the sleeves of his blazer higher up the expanse of his forearms, exposing the glinting, golden cuffs shackled to his wrists. He jerks his head in the general vicinity of the door, quirking an imploring brow.

  


"Are you going to take care of that or what?" queries the mysterious man, posture near-perfect, taking in his surroundings. "This kinda thing isn't in my job description, kid."

  


As if everything had suddenly clicked, laughter emanates from the woman. "Oh, honey. I didn't know you brought a friend home with you, I hadn't seen him when you came in." The brunet eyes the figure suspiciously from the space between them, bringing a finger to his lips, wordlessly telling him to remain quiet.

  


Finally gaining the ability to speak once more, Taehyung clears his throat, tugging at the collar of his shirt as he fixates on the intruder. "Yeah, it's kinda like he just came out of nowhere or something." The raven smirks at that, drifting off to examine the brunet's desk in the corner of the room, receiving a groan from the aforementioned. 

  


"Well, that's alright then." She wavers, still remaining just outside the door. "I'm leaving in a bit to get groceries for dinner tonight. You two have fun." 

  


And like that, her retreating footsteps are heard, followed by the sound of the front door squeaking on its hinges. Once the woman is safely out of earshot and away from the scene, the brunet launches himself off the bed, storming toward where his things are scattered messily about the surface of the desk.

  


When he arrives to the scene, the ebony-haired man is studying a fairly recent photo of him, head canting to the side as he takes in the sight of Taehyung wearing a broad smile and a pair of Mickey Mouse ears. Taehyung snatches it from between his fingers, slamming it back down onto the desk as he addresses the stranger.

  


"Hey, I'm Kim Taehyung, it's really nice to met you and— . . . Why the hell am I introducing myself right now?" The brunet buries his face within his hands, cheeks flushing darkly, lids fluttering closed; he stays like that for an instant until a noncommittal noise is uttered by the stranger, prompting his attention once more. "I'm sorry, that was rude. What I meant to say is what the hell are you doing here or, better yet, where did you even come from?"

  


The unknown man glances about for the lamp, discovering it still residing on the ground, extracting it from the carpet and cradling it within his palms. He presents it to Taehyung, glances from the brass object to dark eyes and back, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I didn't ask to come here, I was fine where I was." snarks the raven, gently placing the lamp on the center of the desk for safe-keeping. " _You_ ," he dabs a finger into the latter's chest, obtaining a giggle from Taehyung.

  


"I'm sorry about that, I'm—I'm ticklish and—Okay, _please stop touching me_. I don't know you, this is weird and I'm a little uncomfortable." whines Taehyung as he swats at the finger still poking into his chest.

  


But the raven respects his wishes nonetheless and leans casually against the edge of the desk. His arms fold methodically across his chest, irises still trained on the latter. "Anyway, like I was saying. You summoned me here, you did this." He releases a weary sigh, lips forming a frown. "So here's the deal, Taesun—"

  


"— _Taehyung_ —"

  


"Whatever, just." Jungkook brings his fists to his eyes, rubbing at them groggily. His mouth parts wide to release a yawn, one that's outstretched and lacking shame, lashes batting drowsily as he addresses Taehyung once more. "It's simple. You get one wish."

  


"Oh holy fuck." Taehyung whistles, going still suddenly, before shooting a hand to his mouth. "You're a genie, aren't you? Wait, what." As if the information had just seeped into his brain, the brunet tilts his head, eyes narrowing dubiously. "Aren't I supposed to get three, though? Like isn't that genie-code?"

  


The raven seems to expect this question, expression remaining neutral, though his lips do twitch at the corners. He shakes his head, attempting to conceal a snicker at the latter's sanguine change of demeanor. "Look, do you want it or not? I can literally go back to sleep for another fifty years until some other twink picks my lamp up." 

  


"Okay, but— . . . " Unable to withstand the chuckles bubbling within his throat, Taehyung barks out a laugh, doubling over and clutching desperately onto his stomach. "Did you just—? I'm definitely not a twink, let's get that straight." 

  


Nameless and quite possibly psychotic grinds his teeth, flicking his bangs out of his eyes. "You're the last person that should be talking about what's straight and what's not." 

  


"Are all genies dicks?" ponders Taehyung rhetorically, not expecting a response, though he does find the latter's disgruntled expression hilarious.

  


Instead of countering the insult, however, the raven reaches for his lamp once more. He takes it within his hands, eyes fluttering to a close, whispering a hushed incantation beneath his breath. Smoke begins to spew from the spout of the lamp then, coming out in a thick haze, shrouding around the raven and floating idly about his immobile figure.

  


Deciding that he wasn't fibbing, Taehyung reaches forward to seize the lamp, obscuring it behind his back and blocking it from the genie's view. "Don't go, I'm sorry. Really, I am. This just feels like a really bad acid trip and I really don't know what to do right now. All I know is that I want you to stay. So stay, please?"

  


The raven's tongue jabs at the inside of his cheek, a scowl aiming directly at the brunet. "I can't, not even if I wanted to." exhales the raven ruefully, head bowing and shoulders hunching forward. He brings his wrists together, the golden cuffs clinking noisily. "Just make the wish and I can go?"

  


"I have to think about it." Taehyung reasons, earning a groan from the genie, who pouts like a child. "Sorry, it's just—This is great and I don't want to waste it, you know?" He hesitantly offers the lamp back to the genie, who looks grateful, though he doesn't voice it.

  


"Jeon Jungkook." introduces the raven a beat later, nodding his regards. "Whenever you think of what you want, just give me a rub." He winces at the suggestive wording, heaving a groan at the snorting brunet, who proceeds to facetiously wiggle his brows. "That's gross, stop, it's not like that." But before Taehyung can retort, the smoke is seething once more, cloaking Jungkook and morphing until he's sucked back into the sanctuary of the lamp.

  


Thoroughly dumbfounded by the occurrence, Taehyung reverts back to his position on the bed, acquiring his laptop along the way. He spends the remainder of his night researching information about genies, things that include their purpose as well as origins. Something about the lamp had captured his attention the first time he had laid eyes on it, and now he understood why; he just wishes now that he hadn't been so bewitched by it.

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


The next morning consists of Taehyung gathering the ornate lamp into a spacious and beige messenger bag, slinging it over his shoulder and setting course for the subway station. It doesn't take long by foot, at least not usually, but as he continues to pace down the crowded sidewalk, it felt as if the bag was weighing like lead on his shoulder.

  


He isn't certain if it has anything to do with the lamp or if it was just in his imagination; well, honestly, he thinks all of this was in his imagination or that maybe he was lucid dreaming and unable to wake up on his own. If that were the case, however, he was certain that he would have potentially been in a nice hot tub with none other than Park Bogum versus having ownership over a cranky genie.

  


So, yeah. Maybe this _was_ real life and he had just been dealt a poor hand by some unseen force. Yet he continues to trek forward until he secures a seat upon the subway train heading toward the heart of the city. The whole ride he has his hands buried inside of the messenger bag, almost as if he were attempting to comfort the genie residing in the lamp, holding onto it securely so it doesn't jostle too much.

  


Eventually the train comes to a halt and he's in the center of the bustling city. Numerous taxis are zooming past him in a brisk gust of wind, leaving his locks ruffled and flying this way and that. But he isn't concerned about that as he bounces down the pavement and ventures inside one of the vast shopping malls in the area.

  


The first thing he does is scramble to the bathroom, far too eager apparently; he garners a few looks, one's that he doesn't acknowledge as he locks himself in one of the stalls. He slings the messenger bag to the front of him, hands rubbing vigorously at the brass lamp, doing so until billows of smoke begin to steadily arise from the spout.

  


Jungkook materializes, marginally more simple than it had been before, arms crossed over his chest with a hopeful smile on his face. "You ready to make that shitty chocolate pool wish now?"

  


"I only thought about that for a second, you know." defends Taehyung with a dismissive shake of his head, grinning broadly as he tucks the lamp back into the bag, clicking the buckle closed. "You can read minds, too?"

  


The raven snorts indignantly. "I don't need to, you just seem the type." Dark eyes evaluate his whereabouts, brows creasing upon taking notice of the confined space, glowering at the sight of the toilet stationed behind the brunet. "You can't wish for a quickie, sorry."

  


Taehyung rolls his eyes and shuffles past the raven, unlocking the door, and exiting to the sight of a man staring at him through the mirror. His expression is disapproving, nose crinkled in disdain, looking him up and down like he was some sort of vile and repulsive scum of the earth. Surprisingly Jungkook acknowledges the man, quirking a challenging brow at him.

  


"Problem?" Ultimately intimidated by the show of valor, the man finishes washing his hands, snatches up a few paper towels, dries his hands, and furiously storms out of the bathroom. Jungkook shoves his hands within his pockets then, wandering out of the stall and heading straight for the mirror. He shifts before the mirror, as if he was just now aware of the attire he adorned, addressing Taehyung. "Is there a reason we're in a disgusting, public bathroom?"

  


As if finally rousing from a reverie, one distant and shell-shocking, Taehyung nods enthusiastically and grabs onto the latter's bicep, towing him in the direction of the exit. "I just thought that maybe you'd be into seeing the real world. I don't know what it looks like inside that lamp, but it looks really small. Like there's no space to do anything."

  


Jungkook digs his heels into the ground as the latter steers him along, seizing the action to blanch. His dark brows are raising near his hairline, mouth open and gaping, eyes wide and features portraying how discombobulated he currently feels. There are words lurking on the tip of his tongue, clinging there hopelessly, desiring to be spoken, but the raven is rendered speechless for the first time in a long time; quite possibly ever since no one had managed to leave him confounded.

  


"Oh fuck. Did I break you already?" Taehyung waves a hand in front of the raven's face. "Are you okay, like. Are you malfunctioning or something?"

  


But still, the proper words evade him as he ogles, blankly, at the sight of Taehyung's concerned face. This time when Taehyung grapples onto his bicep, seeming to squeeze appreciatively at that, he doesn't retaliate and allows the action. He takes one step at a time, eyes glancing about at all of the bright lights inside of the mall, inhaling deeply at the scent of various deep-fried and boiled foods emitting from every direction.

  


People are staring at the sight of hands entwined digits, courtesy of an exhilarated Taehyung, who practically bounces with each step as he advances toward the broader area of the food court. He doesn't seem to notice the stares that the two receive, but Jungkook does, and he hasn't decided whether he enjoys the scrutiny or not; after all, he wasn't used to so many people aware of his existence, knowing that he was as solid and real as the rest of them were.

  


Soon the purposeful stride comes to a stop as Taehyung join the line to a restaurant. " _Panda Express_ . . . ?" Jungkook looks dismayed, rightfully so, looking horrified as he squeezes the hand still grasping his. Noticing this, he snags his hand back, shoving it into his pocket along with the other. He clears his throat, nodding his head in the direction of the bright red lights shimmering. "Is that what people eat nowadays? What happened to the basics?"

  


"Please tell me you don't actually think there are pandas in the food." Taehyung winces at just the thought of something so horrendous, though he does note that the tension appears to dissipate from the latter's stiff posture, shoulders loosening along with his stance as he rocks back on his heels. "You'll like it, I promise." 

  


Not entirely persuaded, Jungkook grimaces, frown shrugging at the corners of his mouth. He detects a group of girls standing in front of them sparing glances back at him, whispering to each other, erupting in an obnoxious cacophony of giggles. Each time leaves him more apprehensive than the last, trying to make sense of the foreign situation. Part of him desires to ask his temporary master, but he has too much pride to do so, just stands there clueless and smiling mannerly when they glance back once more.

  


And Taehyung notices, of course he does. He doesn't react, though, doesn't think there was anything out of the ordinary going on. He does, however, struggle to contain his chuckles when one of the girls, arguably the most brave of the bunch, takes a step nearer to the raven. She twirls a lock of glossy hair around one of her nails, smiling softly, lashes fluttering delicately upon her cheeks.

  


"Haven't I seen you around before?" She questions aloud, more noisy giggles emanating from behind her. Her gaze flickers to Taehyung, who feigns oblivious, glancing elsewhere and attempting to ignore the encounter. "I'm Jennie, by the way."

  


Jungkook looks generally disinterested, but still manages a warm smile nonetheless. "I don't think so." He brings a hand to his locks, ruffling them, blunt nails scratching at his scalp. "I just moved here yesterday, not that I had a choice or anything—"

  


Taehyung intervenes then, as to not blow the latter's cover. He slings an arm over his shoulder, tugging him into his side. "His parents, long story." He states flippantly; Jungkook is frowning like a petulant child once more, scowling at Taehyung's input. "It's still fresh, it's best not to talk about it." 

  


The young woman, apparently named Jennie, coins him a skeptical narrow of her eyes. "Right, well." She shoves a thumb in the direction of the group of girls she had been hanging out with. "My friend kind of wanted your number. I guess you could say I'm her wing-woman." Said girl goes red in the face, hands shooting to cover over her crimson cheeks, embarrassed about being found out.

  


Before Jungkook can say anything else bizarre, Taehyung opens his mouth once more. "He left his phone back in— . . ." His voice trails off, glancing at Jungkook for assistance; it was to no avail, the raven more focused on shrugging the latter's arm away from him. "Busan, yeah. Sorry about that."

  


Jennie moves forward as the line shortens, smiling kindly at the two boys. "I know what that's like, I moved here a few years ago from New Zealand, left my phone in my old house." She looks empathetic toward the raven, who glances about, still intrigued by the interior of the mall, completely disregarding her along with the conversation. "Ah, we're next. It was nice meeting you guys." 

  


Her group had moved to the front counter of the restaurant now, each girl taking turns ordering whatever they desired from the menu. Meanwhile the brunet is feeling strangely content, mainly because he was rarely approached by anyone—let alone a pretty girl and her group of equally as attractive friends. His gaze shifts to Jungkook once more, finding him entranced by the sight of an ice cream machine, eyes following the way the delicacy swirls from the machine onto the sugary cone the little girl holds.

  


Taehyung places his hands on his shoulders, guiding him forward toward the counter. His dark eyes are analyzing the various foods being prepared behind the protective glass, fingers immediately attaching to its sleek surface. His mouth waters at the sight, not to mention the smell; the aroma that leaves him inhaling deeply as he had before, stomach gurgling, yearning for some of the delicious noodles tucked within the foil containers.

  


The brunet takes the initiative to order, just getting the basics, nothing too spectacular. He continues to steer Jungkook in the right directions until he receives the bag of food, making certain to procure a handful of fortune cookies as he departs the counter. He heads to his usual seat, a decent distance away from the boisterous food court, plopping down in a chair and encouragingly patting the seat beside him.

  


Jungkook eyes the seat in disdain, hand dusting over the area, before sitting down and crossing one leg over the other. "That smells really, really good." admits the raven, eyes fluttering to a close. He would be satisfied smelling this for the rest of his life, honestly.

  


"And it also tastes really, really good." insists Taehyung as he retrieves the foam container from the bag, opening it up to reveal an assortment of noodles—Chow Mein, if you wanna get specific—as well as steaming hot orange chicken; to the side rests an egg roll, small and just enough to split in half. He offers a pair of chopsticks to Jungkook, who readily takes them, breaking them apart and gathering a piece of chicken at the end.

  


He eyes it speculatively, bringing it just beneath his nose. Figuring it must taste at least half as delectable as it smelled, he brings it to his mouth, taking an exploratory bite. " _Oh fuck_." He moans around a mouthful, snatching up another piece, munching with a delighted hum. "Okay, maybe you're not as much of an asshole as I thought."

  


Taehyung, who has an elbow on the checkered tabletop, small smile on his mouth, looking onward with a pleased expression, is suddenly chortling and gathering a dollop of noodles at the end of his chopsticks. "Should I be offended?" he retorts, snorting around a mouthful of noodles, head moving happily back and forth.

  


Jungkook licks at the sauce accumulating at the end of the wooden sticks, allowing it to linger on his tongue as he glances at the latter; he's patiently awaiting an answer, awkwardly coughing into his fist at the way Jungkook suckles at the sticks before plucking up another piece of chicken. "You threw my lamp on the fucking floor, so yeah." 

  


"Oh, c'mon. How was I supposed to react?" derides Taehyung as he steals the piece of chicken the latter was about to take, sticking his tongue out tauntingly. "If you were me, are you telling me you wouldn't freak out and think some creepy poltergeist shit was going on?"

  


The raven finishes chewing before reaching for the fortune cookie resting off to the side of the box, fiddling with the plastic covering, brows furrowing in frustration, before finally managing to get it open. He cracks it open, not expecting anything to be inside, fingers taking the tiny slip of paper and reading it to himself. His cheeks flush, for the first time in fifty years, crumbling the paper in his fist.

  


Losing Jungkook's attention leaves the brunet frowning, reaching out to his fist, easily uncurling his fingers to read the fortune himself. "These are supposed to be lucky," informs the brunet with a click of his tongue, waving it gleefully: "Let's see what it said . . . ' _If you love something, set it free. If it returns, keep it and love it forever_ .' _Hmm_ . . ."

  


Jungkook steels his expression, however, never once making eye contact as he stabs the end of the chopsticks into one of the pieces of chicken. He manages to tear it apart, dipping one part where the sauce has accumulated, drowning it there, before bringing it to his mouth to nibble on. He can feel Taehyung's gaze, of course he can, can feel the hand going to his shoulder and squeezing reassuringly.

  


"Why are you being so weird?" Taehyung questions, poking the latter on the cheek, the raven still focused on stabbing at the poor pieces of chicken. "Hey, stop that. Those poor little chickies are meant to be eaten in the name of love." He smacks the latter's sticks with his own, gathering the chicken at the end, prodding it against the latter's lips. "Open up, c'mon. I know you like it~" 

  


Reluctantly the genie parts his lips, mouth closing around the end of the chopsticks, still not directly meeting the latter's gaze. He flicks his tongue at the sauce clinging to his bottom lip, glancing at Taehyung apprehensively; another question forming on his tongue, but he doesn't know how to voice this one. His lips part ever-so-slightly, deciding he would just go for it, because what was the worst thing that could happen? But as he parts his mouth, he finds himself going silent instead, eyes slanting to peer at Taehyung.

  


Taehyung's finger slides along the raven's bottom lip, gathering some of the sauce there, tongue flicking over the edge of his thumb. He doesn't think anything of it, just continues eating, humming contently as he glances about at the other patrons struggling with carrying all the items they had purchased. The raven is suddenly reaching for his lamp once more, this time not out of anger, but more-so out of unspoken frustration.

  


"Stop that, this was supposed to be fun." Taehyung clutches protectively onto the bag in his lap, shaking his head. "If I beg, will you stay? Don't leave me here by myself. It'll look like you stood me up." 

  


Jungkook manages to snag the bag anyway, along with the lamp inside of it, into his lap. "Yeah, uh. I forgot I had a thing to do, I have to go." With that, he rises out of the seat and scampers off in the direction of the bathrooms, abandoning Taehyung by his lonesome.

  


Taehyung struggles to shove the box back into the plastic bag, nearly dropping everything in the process, as he dashes off after the elusive genie. By the time he meanders through the throng of bodies ushering toward the food court and bursts through the bathroom door, he discovers that Jungkook is nowhere to be found. Instead all that remained was the brass lamp, glinting beneath the harsh overheard lights, sitting on top of the counter and awaiting his retrieval.

  


As much as he wants to apologize, though he wasn't even sure what he should apologize for, he doesn't. He gathers the lamp and deposits it gingerly at the bottom of his bag, snapping the buckle closed and adjusting his bag of food in his grip before heading out through the exit. Should he even attempt to rouse the slumbering genie once more? After what had occurred—actually, what even was that?—did he even dare to bother him any further?

  


Instead of prying, and quite possibly worsening the situation, he decides that he would be patient. There would be other times, muses the brunet, as he takes his cell phone from his pocket to dial Yoongi's phone number; droning on and on about wanting to go to the arcade down the street until, finally, the blond acquiesces under the condition that Hoseok accompanies them.

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Needless to say, the next time that Jungkook is released from his glorified cell, is when Taehyung, pondering about compelling places to venture with the genie, had spontaneously planned a trip to one of the local cafes downtown. This time, for a little added normalcy, and to not have to explain to a group of what people why a inhumanly handsome stranger—wait, what?—had emerged in the bathroom with him of all places.

  


So he does it when he thinks no one is looking, hands rubbing tenderly at the lamp, deciding to be gentle in case the raven could somehow feel what he was doing. At first nothing happens, and he begins to wonder if he had lost his wish, until the shadowy figure of the genie manifests and turns solid. His usual black silk shirt is half-unbuttoned, hair clinging to his forehead, lips a pale pink as they purse into a thin line.

  


Taken aback by his appearance, and strangely feeling like he had interrupted something vaguely personal, he coughs into his fist and scratches at the back of his head. "Oh, uh—Were you busy? Doing genie things in there?"

  


Jungkook, shivering involuntarily at a brisk breeze, instinctively embraces himself for warmth. "I know it's hard to believe that I have a tiny little apartment in there, but I do. Even genies shower, you know." His shoulders quake once more: "Please tell me you thought of something to wish for?"

  


Feeling the need to repent for his actions, the brunet hurriedly removes his cotton sweatshirt, offering it to the trembling genie. "I don't know how that works," sheepishly responds Taehyung, smiling brightly when Jungkook accepts it, sliding it on over the blazer and shirt he wears. He keeps the hood over his head, wearing it like a midnight-colored halo, hands shoved in the giant pocket in the front. "I'm sorry about that, it's just—I got really excited because I thought about this place and I thought you might like it."

  


The raven shifts his weight onto one side, ivory teeth nibbling at his bottom lip, glancing about for this aforementioned place. "I know this seems like some glorified wet dream to you, but we shouldn't be doing this." The dejected expression that Taehyung adorns does something to Jungkook, makes his heart constrict, makes his lungs feel like an invisible hand was mercilessly compressing it, draining him of oxygen. He gulps, clearing his throat, combating the peculiar sensation that heats the pit of his abdomen; what the hell is this? "I'm your genie, like a servant with superpowers. And you're my master, I have to do what you want until you make your wish. I'm bound by law to do so."

  


Hearing the influx of information renders the youth silent as he allows those words to seep in. There are people now, more so than before, sauntering past the duo and making disgruntled faces at them taking up room on the sidewalk, shamelessly bumping pass them, knocking shoulders as they continue to stroll along. But Taehyung doesn't care about that, doesn't care about the grumbled insults his receives, not when realization dawns that he could be potentially forcing the genie to bend to his will.

  


But he doesn't desire talking about it here, not when there were eavesdroppers mulling around. So he guides him, making certain not to touch him unnecessarily, toward the designated cafe. Once he orders everything—two bubble teas, one scone, and a few scoops of mochi ice cream—he seeks out a table near the very back of the restaurant, that way he could speak privately and openly about the issues that were tormenting him.

  


Jungkook just follows him, quiet for the most part. Once the two are seated across from each other, Taehyung folds his hands on the table before him, thumbs anxiously fiddling with each other. His gaze stares at the digits, gathering his thoughts, before shifting to lock on Jungkook, whose staring back with an equal vehemence. 

  


"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to." expresses the youth in a rushed breath, shoulders hunching forward and head bowing to his fidgeting digits once more. "I thought—... Fuck, I don't know what I thought." He falters, smiling at the elderly woman who brings their order, then frowns once her back is turned. "From now on, tell me if you don't wanna do something. I don't want it to be like that, like I'm you're master and you're my slave. That's not— . . . Please, just tell me next time, or even now if you don't want to be here?"

  


Jungkook nods his understanding, swirling the thick straw around and sending the tiny pearls scattering at the bottom of the cup. "I don't mind... Being here, that is." declares the raven as he takes a timid sip at the drink, nose crinkling when the pearls burst in his mouth. "Oh, oh that's fucking gross." hisses the genie, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "It tastes like your room smells." 

  


Feigning offense, and mood slightly improved, Taehyung slants a hand over his heart in a dramatic fashion. "This is like a taste of heaven, my genie friend. Also, my room smells manly. That's what a real man's room smells like, thank you very much." Part of him wants to touch on the slave-master topic further, but he is thankful for the mood change, can even feel the hints of a smile twitching at his lips.

  


Foregoing the tea until he was willing to try it once more, Jungkook reaches for a piece of the crumbly scone, plucking it apart and saving some for the latter, popping it in his mouth and humming his satisfaction. "If you keeping giving me things like this, you're gonna end up being my favorite human." playfully warns the raven, whose mood has changed drastically, smiling animatedly as he continues to devour the treat.

  


"Like I'm not already?" The youth taunts back, using a spoon to scoop up some of the softened ice cream, humming around a spoonful. Jungkook is looking at him again; that stoic look, the one that he had seen previews of the day before, cheeks tinting in a tell-tale manner.

  


"Maybe." hints Jungkook cheekily, taking the opportunity to taste the ice cream himself, moaning outwardly and offering the latter a thumbs up. "What if you're not, though? What are you gonna do about it?"

  


Taehyung pretends to think, finger tapping at his chin, humming considerately. He resorts to shrugging halfheartedly and dragging the bowl of ice cream across the table, wrapping his arms protectively around it. "I will literally stop sharing my ice cream with you." His eyes narrow defiantly. "I mean it."

  


"And I can literally go back to the counter and order more myself." Jungkook deadpans, expression going solemn; like he would legitimately do so if he were denied and, with the way that he was staring in longing after the bowl, he really might do it.

  


"You win." Taehyung acquiesces, giving up and hunching his shoulders in defeat. "We have to hurry up and eat, though." He begins swaying his head from side to side, anticipating what was to come next. "I haven't shown you the best part of this cafe yet." Jungkook quirks a brow, tearing his eyes previously focused on the multi-colored mounds of ice cream to peek at Taehyung, expression delighted as he allows it to melt on his tongue. "Puppies, like, lots of puppies. _Everywhere_ ."

  


"Like small and furry?" Taehyung rolls his eyes eyes, finishing the last remnants of the scone, chasing it down a few gulps of boba. "I don't think I'm a puppy person, or—uh, any kind of pet person, actually." The raven tuck a leg beneath him on the seat, spoon lingering on his tongue; he was sated for now. "One of my masters—" Taehyung cringes at the usage of the word: "One lucky bastard?" This time the latter is nodding his approval, motioning for him to continue: "Okay, well. Once they had a dog and it chewed the side of my lamp, near the spout, and I had the hardest time coming out."

  


Taehyung scoffs at that, waving his hand about, dismissing the idea in its entirety. "That's just what dogs do, you can't just go condemning the whole canine species because one saw your lamp as a chew toy." But the latter crosses his arms, clearly begging to differ, possessing some sort of genie vendetta against the poor little dog that had nibbled at his lamp. "Just wait till you see these, okay? If you don't like it, you can go back to being heartless."

  


Jungkook rises and trudges after the latter toward the back room where a glass door resides, separating the human customers from the assortment of small puppies mulling about. And, okay, yeah. Maybe there was something adorable about the way he traipses attentively to avoid stepping on enthusiastically wagging tails and tiny, furry little paws that scamper about. The raven can barely make it over the threshold, honestly, a multi-colored flock of fur keeping him immobile at the door; dogs, both massive and petite happily approaching him.

  


Meanwhile Taehyung is plopping down in the center of the quaint space, splitting his attentions between a beautiful golden retriever and a yipping, white Pomeranian that climbs into his lap. When he glances about, he initially assumes that Jungkook had returned to the lamp, detesting the idea of being covered in fur and kisses, but then his eyes land on the sight of a human mound covered in puppies. His hands are still absentmindedly petting the retriever while the other is poking at the Pomeranian's snout, earning a shrill sneeze in response, but his eyes don't concentrate on the two dogs for long.

  


How could he? There was something enrapturing about the sight of the raven; his expression feebly attempting to remain indifferent toward the animals encompassing him, but ultimately failing a moment later as he gives in to the warm temptation of fur babies. One of the broadest grins Taehyung had ever witnessed appeared on the raven's mouth, stretching widely across face, eyes crinkling at the corners as he hefts one of the puppies into the air and coos at it.

  


Taehyung releases a cheerful laugh as he fumbles for his cell phone, aiming the camera at the latter's face, freely snapping away without his knowledge. His dark eyes admire the sight of the grinning man; there was something so resoundingly innocent about the way his nose crinkles when one of the puppies licks there, how he authoritatively points from one to the other, hands scratching each behind the ears at least once.

  


And, fuck. If he wasn't mistaken, that was the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears. The little Pomeranian claws at the material of his shirt, adamantly capturing his attention once more, whimpering at the lack of affection she had been receiving. Taehyung, cheeks reddening, scratches about the puppies middle, but glances every once and while in Jungkook's vicinity, unable to combat the warmth that radiates at the pit of his stomach.

  


"No, _hey_ ." Jungkook releases a laugh as one of the larger dogs licks at his cheek, showering him in kisses. "I have enough love for everyone," assures the raven as he straightens and rises to his feet. He rubs at the top of their heads, grinning broadly, crouching lower to the ground to offer the same amount of affection to the smaller breeds. Taehyung is narrowing the distance between them, hands on either side of his hips, looking relatively pleased with himself as he offers the raven a knowing smirk. "Maybe I do have a heart." concludes the raven with a nonchalant shrug, lifting one of the smaller dogs and cradling it to his chest.

  


Taehyung pokes him in the cheek, grinning mischievously. "All it takes is the love of man's best friend to break that stone-cold heart of yours." The raven swats at the finger repeatedly poking him, balancing the pup in one hand, that way he could freely offer the middle finger; apparently that was something universal among everyone, it seemed.

  


"If I had one wish," Jungkook begins pensively, eyes flickering to the latter's. "I would wish for more hands to pet these little guys with." Taehyung opens his mouth to speak, quite possibly to refute how wrong the raven had been, but is interrupted instead. "Shut up, don't say anything."

  


"Trust me, I wasn't gonna say anything." Hands raise defensively before his chest, nodding his head in the direction of the row of wooden booths plastered alongside the wall. Jungkook, refusing to set the puppy down, carries it over the short distance and plops down beside the brunet. "What's it like anyway?" The raven makes an inquisitive sound, legs shifting as two little puppies avidly nip at the bottom hem of his slacks. "You know, being a genie? Having powers and stuff? What's that like?"

  


"I don't know what to compare it to," reflects the raven as he finally places the puppy back onto the floor, eyes watching keenly as it scampers away, claws pitter-pattering upon the tiles. He crosses his legs beneath him on the hard seat, hands going to fold within his lap, expression thoughtful as he attempts to explain exactly what being a genie entailed. "It's been almost two-hundred years since I've been trapped in there, and whenever I come out, it's always the same thing over and over."

  


Instead of trying to reel the information out, however, the brunet patiently awaits for him to continue. If he had been alive for nearly two-hundred years, that would entail a difficult life, especially since everything he did was out of the will of another. Taehyung scoots unconsciously closer, placing a hand upon the latter's knee, offering it a warm and reassuring squeeze that it was okay if he continued; but one that promised that it was also okay if he decided not to as well.

  


"Most people just wish for stupid things, like millions of dollars or sabotaging their enemies business ventures. Just things like that." 

  


Jungkook snorts derisively, eyes rolling as he recalls some of the other more absurd wishes he had granted; one had desired the gift of being irresistible, never once thinking about the downfalls of the decision while another had spontaneously decided on immortality, not knowing the torture that accompanied an eternity of loneliness. Humans were predictable, every single one of them, always making poor decisions versus the one's that genuinely mattered. 

  


"No one really thinks about what they want or, _no_ — . . . Not even that, they don't even are about what they _need_ ." His expression is crestfallen, eyes shifting downcast to the whining puppies below, one hopping up to join him on the wooden seat. "Humans are selfish. I haven't met one that wasn't. You all want the same, basic things." His hands form fists, nails digging into the heel of his palm. "Someone could easily wish to make the world a better place or—or _something_ , something that _matters_ , but no one cares about anything but themselves."

  


Deciding to try and alleviate some of the tension that had built up, goosebumps having scattered across the expanse of his arms, Taehyung releases a humorless chuckle. "Thanks for generalizing my species like that, I appreciate it." But the joke falls flat, doesn't quite hit the right note, that much is evident by the remorseful look that Jungkook offers.

  


The raven uncurls his fingers, reddened crescents embedded at the heel of his palm, shifting his focus on the minuscule task of tugging at a loose string on the sleeve of the hoodie he adorns; even as he breathes in steadily to regain composure, all he can smell is the scent of cologne and feel the reassuring embrace of the cotton fabric caressing him. And he thinks absently that it's Taehyung who has him enveloped like this, spicy cologne calming him down and aiding his recovery from his fierce, relentless tirade.

  


It takes another half a beat for him to recover entirely, composure regained and an apologetic smile gracing his lips, hand slanting over the one that still rests encouragingly upon his knee. "I was being a dick, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that, not when you're being so nice. I just hope that you're different, that you prove me wrong." He retracts his hand then, straightening his spine and standing on the tiles. He hesitates, reluctantly tugging the hoodie over his head, offering it back to the brunet. "Make it count. For me?"

  


And in some unseen force, one that comes completely unexpected, clear smoke smoke surrounds the genie. Golden flakes fall around him, unlike the times it had occurred before, leaving its shining dust in the wake of Jungkook's abrupt disappearance. It had happened so fast, Taehyung blinking to clear his vision of the flaxen shimmer, lids fluttering open to reveal the raven had presumably returned to his lamp for solace.

  


His phone rings then, but he initially ignores it, not even the excited yelps enough to bring a smile back to his face. When he glances down, he discovers that Namjoon had called, and as he opens the phone to return the call, he finds that the elder had instead decided to leave a text message just in case; it mentions something along the lines of Jin needing him to taste-test recipes he had concocted for an upcoming summer costume party.

  


His fingers hover over the keyboard, but he doesn't press anything, just stares at the text. He presses the home button and goes to the photo gallery, not hesitating to thumb at the images of Jungkook that grace the screen. An overlooked golden halo seems to glitter around the top of his head, golden flakes surrounding him in its ethereal glow and, as if he had noticed for the first time since Jungkook's sudden arrival, he realizes that Jungkook was the epitome of the word _beautiful_ ; it was blatant in the slight crinkles at the corner of his eyes, how his grin was broad, ivory teeth glinting beneath the lights and— . . . 

  


" _Oh fuck_ ."

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


It had been one of those tiresome days, the kind that had left Taehyung collapsing weakly into bed, hoping to sleep the hours away until the upcoming morning. However, that isn't what happens. His lids refuse to remain closed and his brain, overactive as it was, was preventing him from relaxing enough to succumb to the seductive release of slumber.

  


Usually he would resolve to going to the living room, switching on the television, channel surfing until he found one of those Harry Potter movie marathons. But honestly, his limbs had been weakened from dance practice that whole day, so he really didn't have the strength to wobble there. He adjusts the pillow beneath his head, thinks maybe the positioning is off, but even that doesn't work.

  


Taehyung rolls onto his side, blindly feeling for the lamp on the nightstand, flicking the switch and bathing the room in a soft glow. His eyes shift to the sight of the brass lamp resting tranquilly beside it, shining bright and glinting beneath the light, temporarily blinding him. He releases an outstretched yawn and fishes for the cell phone hidden under his pillow, unlocking it swiftly, then scouring the internet for something suitable to entertain him.

  


He diligently fights the urge to rub the lamp, summoning the raven. Taehyung muses that he might be asleep, back plastered to the silk sheets of his bed, hair tousled and lips slightly parted to release even breaths. The brunet writhes upon the bed, feeling awkward for even thinking of that, fingers going to a site that was bookmarked under " **nocturnal emissions**."

  


Part of him is leery of the lamp beside him, but he knows that nothing peculiar would happen, yet it still didn't put an end to the taut bundle of nerves that formed in the pit of his abdomen. That doesn't stop him from opening the files and gazing at the various pornographic images that fill the screen, though. And, yeah, part of him is a little embarrassed about the collection of porn that he keeps hidden on his phone, but it wasn't as if he were the only man that had one.

  


His tongue darts out to glide along his lower lip, head thudding back against the pillows. He holds the phone in one hand while the other dips under the bottom hem of his shirt, palm flattening against his abdomen. He works his hand up the expanse of his chest, going to one of his dusky pink nipples, applying barely there pressure.

  


He rolls the bud between his middle and forefinger, the action enough to quicken his pulse, heart beat thumping excessively in his ears as blood rushes down south. His cock stirs beneath the thin material of his sweatpants, twitching to life, spurred on by the images that his eyes remain locked on. His mouth is parted ever-so-slightly, fingers trailing down the length of his chest toward his cock, applying the gentle press of his fingers.

  


He rubs his palm along the hardening bulge, hissing quietly at how his boxers scratch pleasantly at his cock. He strokes himself over the material, palm enclosing around the head, paying special attention to the sensitive area. There's something about the way he feels himself swell within his palm that makes him writhe against the sheets, gasping softly, yearning for more of those addictive sensations.

  


His thumb swipes across the screen, searching for another sultry image, pausing until he finds one that bares a striking resemblance to Jungkook. He glances through his peripheral at the lamp, finds its still seated and immobile on the nightstand, and releases a relieved sigh. He continues his ministrations, thumb tugging down the sweats until the hem is snug just beneath his balls. 

  


Hot breaths of air emanate from his mouth as his gaze flickers over the sight of the muscular man on screen; dark hair splayed against a pillow, back arched delicately, hand wrapped firmly around his cock, beads of pre-cum leaking from the head. And his face, fuck. His eyes are heavily hooded, staring at the camera, staring through Taehyung it seemed, mouth parted to release what he could assume were breathy moans, maybe even his own name.

  


All he can think about as he brushes the pad of his thumb along the damp spot of his boxers is Jungkook. What would he look like in throes of passion? Would his back arch in the same way? Would he stare at him with that same, salacious glint in his eyes, luring him closer into the contours of his body, breathing that if he had one wish, it would be Taehyung's cock buried deep inside of him with the intent of bringing him pleasure he had never experienced?

  


Taehyung releases a choked moan at the thought, foregoing the teasing and tugging his boxers clumsily down to join his sweats. His nimble fingers take hold of his cock, tugging in fluid, deft strokes; doesn't care about going slow, not when his mind was plagued with thoughts of a certain genie whispering obscene things into his ear.

  


His arm is ailing him from holding the phone, and he proceeds to drop it carelessly to the sheets. One hand goes to the base, holding him firm, while the other moves dexterously up and down his shaft. He struggles to remain quiet, even despite being home alone, head digging for purchase into the pillow as he brings both hands to his shaft.

  


He twists them as he glides up his shaft and does the same as he descends, building up a steady rhythm until sweat begins to bead at his forehead. Fuck, he could practically feel the electric energy that accompanies Jungkook palpable in the air surrounding him. Can feel his skin developing a light sheen of perspiration as he imagines how that magnetic energy would feel in the form of kisses peppering down his abdomen and toward his cock.

  


Unbeknownst to him, the sight of silvery-gray smoke dances about the nightstand, curling into whimsical shapes before it produces an equally as clueless Jungkook. The raven has his back turned, expression calculative as he gathers his thoughts, formulating which subjects to approach first. But then he hears it, the low and husky sound of his name emitting from Taehyung's lips.

  


Brows furrowing, and honestly a little more than baffled, Jungkook tentatively turns on his heel to discover the sight of Taehyung—looking thoroughly wrecked—on the bed, legs spread wide, eyes clenched tightly closed with a hand working his rigid cock. Jungkook gasps sharply, glancing away to offer the latter privacy, murmuring on about the indecency he had just witnessed.

  


Taehyung is scrambling then, desperately using his hands to cup around his cock, body turning a deep scarlet in his mortification. "Oh my fucking—Don't you have normal etiquette in genie culture?!"

  


Jungkook chances another glance at Taehyung, eyes immediately falling upon his cock once more, moisture in his mouth decreasing and motioning at it with one hand. "Could you please cover your dick when you're talking to me, I swear it's like—It's staring right at me."

  


"You burst in here, it's not like I wanted you to come." Maybe that was the wrong choice of words? His cock twitches in response to the last spoken words, as if reminding Taehyung that he needed release or otherwise he would wallow in a bad base of blue balls. He grapples for his boxers and sweats, tugging them up and over his cock, though the outline is still readily apparent through the material. "You couldn't have knocked first?

  


The raven, whose cheeks tint a pale pink, peeks back at Taehyung and wanders over to sit at the edge of his bed. When he looks at his face, all he can see is the blissed out expression he had worn moments prior, having to bury his face in his hands momentarily. "I didn't think you would be— . . . I just wanted to talk, about your wish, not hear you moaning my name."

  


Another hushed curse emanates from Taehyung near the headboard, bringing his knees to his chest, face burying sheepishly in his hands. "Fuck, you heard that, too? It wasn't like that, I swear." He can feel the heat diffusing from his cheeks, head shaking vigorously in his shame. "I'm dying, oh wow, I'm going to hell, I already know."

  


Jungkook squirms on the sheets, not uncomfortably, but more so at the humiliating experience more than anything else. "You could always wish that this never happened?" wisecracks the raven, who nibbles at the inside of his cheek, moving along the covers until he's slightly closer to the brunet, tucking a leg beneath himself. "It's not that bad, really. Everyone does it. Just not to their genie, I guess, but the point still stands." 

  


"Please be quiet." Jungkook closes his mouth in compliance, paying heed as he reaches out to pry at the hands still shielding the latter's face; the brunet allows him to peel them away, revealing his mortified expression. "Should I apologize or something?" He ponders aloud, lips poking out in a pout. "I'm so sorry, like, you have no idea. I was just so tired but then I couldn't sleep, so then I— . . ."

  


The raven doesn't speak, not because of the command but because he doesn't know what to say to reconcile the situation. Instead he reaches across the way to retrieve the cell phone, coughing awkwardly into his fist at the sight of the model on the screen, noticing straight away the resemblance. He turns the phone in his hand, showing Taehyung the screen, that one image explaining it all without the need for a thorough explanation.

  


"You were thinking about me, weren't you?" He doesn't say it an accusatory tone, though he does manage to look strangely fascinated and, in an even more weird turn of events, enticed. 

  


Taehyung seems to hang on every word, shifting closer toward the raven on the bed, palms resting on the crumpled sheets at his sides as he fixates on just why he sounded so captivated about it all. Below the hem of his sweats, his cock continues to pulse, demanding attention. One of his hands goes to his lap, tries to inconspicuously relieve some of the pressure, hissing through clenched teeth at the gratification he receives from the simple movement.

  


Jungkook takes notice, eyes darting downcast, tongue gliding along his top lip then curving down to swipe along the bottom. The raven, whose hands are fidgeting in his lap, leans nearer to the brunet. "I was, and you know what, I'm not embarrassed about it." expresses Taehyung boldly, meeting the latter halfway. "I'm horny as fuck and I'm not gonna lie about it." 

  


The genie cants his head imploringly to the side, "If you could wish for one thing right now, what would it be." He presses his middle and forefinger to Taehyung's lips, temporarily silencing him. "Don't ask for it, just tell me, let's not waste it."

  


"I would want you to kiss me," splutters Taehyung, lashes fluttering excitedly, leaning forward on his hands, bringing his face closer to the latter's. He's so close now that he can feel the tiny breathes the raven makes, can nearly feel the flutter of his lashes against his face. "That's what I would wish for."

  


The golden choker that adorns Jungkook's neck is suffocating, throat knotting up, as he leans forward the rest of the way to place an experimental kiss to the latter's mouth. He withdraws, tongue tasting Taehyung on his bottom lip, hand going to the piece at his neck, attempting to adjust it against the base of his throat. 

  


And Taehyung just watches him, every move he makes, even the slightest of movements, eyes going to the golden neck piece. "Something wrong? You, uh, you didn't like it?" He croaks, shying back. But Jungkook is abandoning the piece to reach for the back of Taehyung's head, pressing him forward one more, lips slamming roughly onto his.

  


All previous insecurities die on Taehyung's lips as he succumbs to the gentle pressure against his mouth; spikes of tingling electricity crackle along his lips as he presses more insistently into the kiss, hands going toward the latter's hands. He starts there, palms gliding over the cool surface of the golden cuffs, up the expanse of his forearms, and pauses at his biceps to squeeze the taut muscle zealously, traveling further to gather the sides of his face within his hands.

  


His hands linger along his jaw, head canting to the side, further deepening the kiss. Jungkook, who is less experienced it seemed, tentatively presses his tongue forward and traces the underside of the latter's bottom lip, coaxing his mouth to part. And Taehyung grants him access, sighing into the kiss and nipping at Jungkook's prying tongue, snickering softly when the raven hisses.

  


"You ever done this before?" Taehyung manages in between fervent kisses, nails scraping along the golden choker and gently pressing back against his chest, Jungkook's back falling against the sheets. The brunet crawls onto his lap, straddling him properly, hands gathering the latter's and placing them firm against his hips.

  


The raven appears to be speechless, eyes darkening ravenously, mouth parted to release heavy pants. "No, this is—This is definitely the first." He shifts beneath Taehyung, can feel the press of his heavy cock against his hip when the brunet leans down for another kiss, this time chaste and lingering. "Wait, just."

  


Almost immediately Taehyung is shifting to give the raven space, but is anchored in place by a pair of hands tightening upon his thighs, keeping him firmly seated on the growing bulge in his slacks. Jungkook sharply gasps at the friction the movement provides, hips bucking forward for another spark of pleasure, dissolving into quiet and unabashed moans.

  


Taehyung rolls his hips forward, watching the way the raven's eyes roll back at the simple gesture, repeating it a moment later until he's fisting the material of Taehyung's sweats for purchase. "I hope this is okay, I just—... Before you came, I was so close and I need to come or I'm literally going to go insane."

  


Jungkook gulps deeply, regaining his bearings, reveling in the way Taehyung's cock brushes against his own; how it feels to have that added friction pressing persistently against him and rocking against his pelvis. Despite how good it feels, he knows it's wrong, hands going to still Taehyung's fervid thrusts. "We can't do this," breathes Jungkook, cock twitching in protest. "There are rules against this. Rules that say genies can't have relations with their masters." 

  


"Fuck the rules." Taehyung retorts dismissively, rolling his hips tentatively forward once more. "We don't have to ' have relations ,' Jungkook." The raven bucks forward at the sound of his name on Taehyung's tongue once more, wants to feel him breathe it into his lungs when he comes. "This is enough for me, we don't even have to take anything off." persuades Taehyung, feeling that build-up tightening in his abdomen; he hopes that the latter can accept the terms, especially with his desperate need for release.

  


"This could work," But Jungkook isn't completely certain he's thinking with a clear head right now, not when the head he's operating with is the one tucked beneath his slacks. "This should be okay."

  


Taking that as confirmation, Taehyung leans forward and places his elbows on either side of the raven's head, using them as leverage as he swivels his hips. The raven is breathing heavily, chest rapidly rising and falling against Taehyung's, face burying in his neck for solace as he grinds forward with reckless abandon. His hands go to Taehyung's ass, squeezing the globes through the material, pressing him harder down onto his cock.

  


Jungkook can barely think through the haze that surrounds him, can only concentrate on the delicious friction of his cock rubbing earnestly against Taehyung's. He swears he can feel the dampness of pre-cum filling his boxers, thinks offhandedly that maybe Taehyung can feel it too. He feels a sick sense of gratification at that, serves him right after-all, he was the sole reason for the way his cock was weeping for release.

  


The brunet, whose hips rock rhythmically against Jungkook's pelvis, presses open-mouthed kiss to the side of his neck. "I haven't cum like this in forever," murmurs Taehyung, referencing the intense dry-humping session, teeth bluntly scraping across the column of his throat. "Fuck, it feels so good, Jungkook. You're gonna make me cum like this, fuck."

  


The raven chokes on a gasp when his cock slants just right against Taehyung's, back arching off the bed and flush into the contours of Taehyung body, hips melding perfectly together. "I wish you could touch me," rasps the raven, lids fluttering to a wistful close, reveling in the way Taehyung's lips suckle at the flesh of his neck, shifting to give him better access. "Tae, fuck. I want you to."

  


Never the selfish lover, Taehyung straightens his spine once more, never once fumbling with the latter's belt but going straight below there where the outline of his thick cock resides. His hands goes over the damp material, thumbing at the head, smugly smirking at the accumulation of pre-cum. Deciding to forego the teasing, he takes a firm grip of the latter's cock, nimble fingers pumping him in long, fluid strokes.

  


He twists his wrist on the upstroke, working him the best he could, eyes watching each flicker of emotion that graced his features. "Close?" Jungkook nods vigorously in response, staring up at him through heavily hooded lids, hips bucking frantically into the fist his hand makes. 

  


"Don't stop, fuck. Don't you dare." warns the raven, eyes darkening considerably. And, fuck, how could Taehyung when he was staring at him with the most filthy and lascivious expression he had ever seen?

  


If looks could undo him, certainly that would, thinks Taehyung, as he quickens the jerky movements of his fist until Jungkook goes rigid momentarily, back arching and cock pressing fervently into Taehyung's tight fist, hips twitching weakly as he releases. It tints the front of his slacks, darkening the already black material, staining the fabric as he releases in thick spurts. His breathed is labored, abdomen tightening and releasing, hands blindly grasping at the sheets.

  


Taehyung, who feels like he's about to burst in his sweats, shoves a hand unabashed beneath the hem of his boxers and works his own cock. He uses the seared image of the latter's wrecked face to guide him through it, eyes intently watching as Jungkook recovers, cheeks red and lips swollen, hips still weakly twitching against his own in aftershocks.

  


Jungkook locks eyes with him, challenges him with an impish glint in his eyes. And like that, Taehyung is shamelessly tightening his fist upon the shaft of his cock, an outstretched moan erupting from his throat as he releases into his fist. His breathing comes out in short, quick puffs of air as he climbs off of the raven's form to collapse beside him, wiping his milky white release on the side of his sweats.

  


By the time he recovers, he's a squirming and uncomfortable wreck upon the bed; his boxers are humid and sticky with cum and his body temperature has elevated significantly, leaving him a perspired and boneless mess of limbs. Beside him, Jungkook has regained enough oxygen to breathe relatively normal, though he does still experience aftershocks in the form of his body trembling profusely.

  


Taehyung sits up, back propped up by the headboard, staring down at the dark-haired man. His unsullied fingers unconsciously go to ebony locks, tangling in the perspired mess, nails scratching at his scalp. "I wish—" begins Taehyung, but is silenced by the brunet shushing him. "Right, sorry. Can you spend the night? I know you always do, in the lamp, but I mean. With me, in bed, like this?"

  


The raven looks contemplative at the plead, staring up at the brunet, pulling himself up on his elbows to get a better glimpse at him. "I already told you, Tae. The rules say—"

  


"—Nothing's gonna happen." assures Taehyung, fingers still idly combing through his dark locks. "If the rules were there, they were meant to be broken anyway. Do you want me to beg? I'll beg if I have to."

  


Jungkook purses his lips thoughtfully, sitting up completely then, leaning forward to press an amorous kiss to the latter's mouth. "Begging is unbecoming of you." He breathes against his mouth, lips lingering there for a considerate moment. He pauses, form going rigid, all hints of carefree post-ecstasy evading him. All of a sudden he's being grappled onto by an invisible force, heaving him away from the bed and toward the lamp, plumes of angry-red haze taking possession of him. "This isn't me," he breathes, frightened, reaching out toward the brunet. "Tae, this isn't me." 

  


But Taehyung freezes initially, startled by the scarlet smoke shrouding him, gaining control of his spent limbs to reach forward and clasp securely onto his hand. "What the hell is going on?" pleads the brunet, feeling the latter's fingers slipping through his own, having to manually rise in order to attempt to pull him back. "Jungkook, what the fuck—"

  


It starts at the bottom of his soles, smoke clasping up to swirl around one leg and then the next, moving up the length of his thighs to clamp around his middle. He still holds tight to the latter's hands, pleading with him not to let go. "I'm in trouble." He breathes meekly, melancholy smile twitching across his mouth. "This isn't you fault," reassures as the smoke clenches at his torso, making its way up the golden piece at his neck, crawling up his chin. "It's okay, you can let go, I promise it's— . . ." The rest of his words are muffled as the smoke forbids him from speaking further and, with one final, powerful heave, he's spiraling back into the lamp.

  


The brass rattles raucously upon the nightstand, leaveing Taehyung standing there blanching, reaching out toward the lamp. But when he does so, that same angry-red smoke appears, gnashing at the tips of his fingers as he brings them nearer. He snatches his hand back and cradles it to his chest, fingertips sizzling with scorching flames.

  


The front door to the apartment opens then, his mother announcing that she had just arrived home from work, going to his bedroom door to knock inquisitively. "Honey, why are you up so late? Nightmares, maybe?"

  


Taehyung takes a steadying breath and goes toward the drawers of his dresser, kicking out of his boxers and sweats—tossing them halfheartedly toward his pile of soiled clothing—and proceeds to withdraw a fresh pair of the two to yank on. He makes a brief stop by his adjoining bathroom, washing his hands thoroughly, soothing his flushed features with a wash cloth, before ultimately drifting off toward the living room.

  


His mother has the television turned on, muted sound fizzling from the news station, murmuring on about a recent robbery that had occurred just outside of the city. She looks up, eyes weary and tired, but smiles nonetheless at her only son. She sniffs the air, nose crinkling in disdain, handing him a small take-out box. "You have got to start bathing after practice," reprimands the woman, frowning when she takes note of his lack of chatter. "Is something the matter?"

  


The brunet shakes his head, feigns a smile. "No, it's nothing. I couldn't sleep since I came home, so I guess I'm still tired... Or something..." He accepts the small box, along with a pair of chopsticks, and stabs purposelessly at the noodles inside. "Actually, yeah. I, uh. I did something bad and I got one of my friends in trouble and now I don't know what to do about it."

  


She looks skeptical about the admittance, but smiles reassuringly nonetheless; she leans across the counter and taps a forefinger beneath his chin until he looks her in the eyes. "Whatever happened, you apologize straight away. And you make up for it in any way you can, you hear me?" She points a stern finger at him, frowning. "I'm not certain what happened, but I hope whatever it is, that you can fix it before it's too late."

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Several days had passed since the incident, but one thing remained consistent: the complete and utter absence of the genie. Even despite this, Taehyung still continued to bring the lamp with him wherever him went, hoping that maybe Jungkook would materialize as he had that one night. Not that he has those hopes exceedingly high, especially as it nears closer to the end of the week.

  


Dance practice is in full swing, but he feigns an injury, insisting the he had miraculously sprained his ankle performing some of the footwork; which was a terrible lie, he muses humorlessly, he had perfected those moves nearly a month ago and had no prior trouble with it. Yet the instructor allows him to take a breather, jerking his thumb in the direction of the back wall.

  


Chestnut eyes watch as the rest of the group perseveres, critiquing each other, offering tidbits that may allow them to move more fluidly. But Taehyung's heart just isn't in it, hadn't been since the mysterious disappearance of his genie. Jungkook had warned him about what could happen, mentioning how he should obey the rules, but no.

  


Taehyung hadn't known what to expect, he had just assumed that no wrong would occur from what they had done. Genies had rules, absentmindedly nags his conscience, murmuring on about how he should have helped him maintain those guidelines versus convincing him to overlook them. Fuck, it really was his fault, wasn't it?

  


Hoseok approaches him, two water bottles in hand, tossing one over to Taehyung who clamors for it unexpectedly. "You okay? Yoongs told me that you've been acting really weird lately? Like weirder than normal?" He wears a genuinely concerned expression, going to twist the cap off of his bottle.

  


The brunet does the same, reveling in the soothing feel of the cool water seeping down his throat; it's a temporary refresher, he knows this much, but it does leave him feeling slightly less fatigued. He places the cap back on and places it between his legs, elbows balancing on his knees. "I really don't know what he's talking about, to be he honest." Taehyung snorts, though the laughter doesn't quite meet his eyes. "Yoongi's just being paranoid, you know how he is sometimes."

  


The newly-dyed redhead sits there, a frown framing his lips, nudging the youth with an elbow. "C'mon, now. He said that ever since you found that gravy boat—

  


"— _Lamp_ , it's a _lamp_ —"

  


"Same thing. Onto the point." Hoseok sighs exasperatedly, eyes rolling, taking another calming sip of the water. "The point is, he said that ever since then, you've been acting strange and barely returning phone calls. And I get it, okay? I'm just his boyfriend and we don't know each other that well, but I can tell when something's wrong, and you're not okay right now." 

  


Taehyung groans, head slamming back against the wall, whimpering when he registers the sting at the back of his head. He immediately prods the area with his fingers, feeling the tender skin there and frowning. "Yeah, no, it's just. I met someone that I like. Like, a lot. Oh holy hell, why am I telling you this?" He must be delusional if he was really about to open about the genie in the lamp he had found. "There was a guy, but he's gone now, and I don't think he's coming back." 

  


Hoseok lets that admittance linger in the air momentarily, nodding his understanding, lips pursing as he thinks of what kind of advice to offer. "I know that feeling," A sad smile, one that doesn't belong on Hoseok's lips, tugs at the corner of his mouth. "Sometimes it's better to let people go, you know?"

  


"No, he didn't leave because he wanted to, but fuck, even if he did, it would all be my fault." drones Taehyung, feeling that familiar gnawing of guilt at his conscious, telling him that he should have listened and obliged instead of succumbing to temptations. "I don't know where he went, but he'll come back, right?"

  


"Why don't you just call him or text him?" suggests Hoseok, attempting to be of assistance in any way possible. "I mean, it couldn't hurt? If he doesn't answer, just leave a message? He'll listen to it, I'm sure." 

  


How does one explain that the man he had a peculiar attraction to—dare he even say: _a crush on_ —was actually a mystical genie that was only supposed to exist in the work of fiction? Because the evasive genie was meant to be just a fairy-tale, part of a novel he would read if he couldn't sleep at night, not something tangible and real; something he could reach out and caress if he desired, someone with legitimate emotions and ethereal beauty beyond that of an ordinary human.

  


Telling the truth would result in numerous rumors being spread about him, certainly. Murmurs through the local area about the eccentric man who had spontaneously decided to believe in the stories he had grown up reading about. But at the same time, it would lift a massive weight from his shoulders, having confided in someone other than his mind for once. Going about it, however, would be the difficult part. Not only that, but convincing the redhead to believe it as well, especially considering how ludicrous it all sounded. 

  


He turns then to face Hoseok, taking in a deep and subdued breath, reaching for his messenger bag a few feet away. He sits cross-legged in front of him, blocking the view from the rest of their friends still attempting the choreography—minus Yoongi, who had declined the session. He rummages through the bag and fondly rubs over the brass object, but of course nothing emanates from its spout, as he had expected.

  


He gently hands the lamp over to Hoseok, pointing at the inscription on the side. "I got this from this old guy's antique sell, and I really thought it was just a normal lamp." insists Taehyung, hands moving this way and that to emphasize his point. "But it's not, like. I took it home and then I tried to clean it, but this—this genie came out. I shit you not, you have to believe me. He told me he would grant me a wish, not _three_ , just _one_. He mentioned rules, but I didn't listen."

  


Hoseok keeps his face expressionless as he listens to the explanation, fingers brushing along the body of the lamp and smoothing up the curve of the spout. He hums thoughtfully, almost like he's waiting for something to happen. Nothing does. "Taehyung—"

  


"Wait, just." Taehyung fumbles for the phone in his loose shorts, retrieving the cellular device and pulling up the images he had taken of Jungkook at the dog cafe. He practically shoves the phone in his face, pointing at the raven on the screen. "This is him, this is the guy I was telling you about. He came out of this lamp." He specifically points out the choker he adorns as well as the cuffs, tapping against the lamp next; the intricate inscriptions were the same, though the adornments are pure gold versus brass. 

  


"Okay, well, that's a bit harder to rationalize." Hoseok whistles his disbelief, tugging at the collar of his chest at the bizarre confrontation. "He looks like the son of a conglomerate. How'd you meet him?"

  


Taehyung groans, motioning at the lamp. "Wait, I know." He rises then, taking Hoseok about the wrist, jerking his head toward the changing rooms. Once inside, the door sealed tightly shut, he rubs adamantly at the lamp and hopes that it works. "I'm ready to make my wish."

  


Almost instantaneously smoke emits from the brass object, manifesting into the familiar shape of a person, but who it is, however, is completely unknown to Taehyung. This man is considerably shorter, blond hair neatly trimmed, broad grin spreading across his mouth. He wears similar jewelry, cuffs about the wrists and a neck piece, even the immaculate attire resembling Jungkook; but it **wasn't**.

  


"Where's Jungkook?" he splutters, peering into the spout of the lamp, as if he could quite possibly see the inside of the dwelling; it was a feeble attempt obviously, but at this point, it didn't hurt to try.

  


The genie is taken aback, brows shooting to his forehead, lips pursing into a stern line. "I don't know who that is." dismisses the blond, snorting derisively. "I'm Park Jimin, I'm here to grant your one wish."

  


Meanwhile Hoseok is moving backward on wobbly legs, heading straight behind one of the abundant rows of lockers. He peers from behind it, eyes wide and bewildered, glancing from the blond to Taehyung and back, fingers curling through the metal holes in the locker. "Taehyung, what kind of crazy sorcery shit is this?!"

  


But Taehyung is filled with determination, wanting nothing more than to get his genie back. "I think you do, you're in his lamp. Where is he?" The blond takes a calculative step back, acutely aware of the frustration the human radiates, hands raising defensively before him.

  


Jimin takes another step back as the brunet advances forward, releasing a nervous tinkling laugh. "I was sent here to replace him, but it had nothing to do with me. He's on probation. And no, I can't grant your wish to set him free." murmurs the blond, arms crossing pragmatically over his chest. "Unlike him, I respect the rules."

  


Hoseok is still cowering behind the lockers, pointing a trembling finger at the inhumanly beautiful blond poised in the center of the dressing room. "Taehyung, this can't be real . . . " grates the redhead, wracking his brain for a reasonable explanation; he finds none.

  


Taehyung spares a glimpse at Hoseok, lips quirking reassuringly, holding a hand out to him, instructing him to remain still. "No, no. He knows something, but he's not telling me." His eyes narrow into accusatory slits, effectively freezing the blond in place. "What happened? Tell me everything you know." prompts the brunet, discarding the lamp on the bench. 

  


"I . . . I really don't know what to tell you." Jimin squeaks skittishly, embracing himself protectively as he circumvents the wooden bench, curiously peering over at Hoseok, whose still partially hidden. "I don't know how long it will take, but it's only temporary, he'll be back to his lamp soon. That's all I know." He glances at Hoseok once more, pointing a finger at him. "How would you like a wish? Anything your heart desires."

  


Hoseok circles around the lockers then, seemingly entranced by the blond, blinking at him owlishly. The brunet shakes his head, murmurs not to take the bait, that it wasn't worth it. "I wish . . . " Jimin's face lights up, eyes going wide and devious, shoving past Taehyung to saunter closer to the redhead, encouraging him with a beckoning finger. "I wish . . . "

  


It must sound like music to Jimin's ears based on the way he traipses about the room, moving with a feline grace, hands going to his hips as he leans toward Hoseok. "Anything you want."

  


The redhead spares a fleeting glance at Taehyung to wordlessly relay his intentions, lips quirking upward into a triumphant smile. "I wish that you would tell the—"

  


"— _I really wish you would quiet down and get back to work_ —"

  


All eyes shoot to the instructor, who has a pale, yellow towel strewn around his neck, just rounding the corner with a peeved grunt. Just before he can close the distance between them, Jimin's hands dart to his mouth where an invisible thread seems to be stitching his lips together, a muted groan emanating from the genie before his body is forcibly being drawn back into the lamp. The instructor appears then, snapping his fingers to garner the duo's attention, jerking his neck in the direction of the practice room.

  


"C'mon, we're running through the choreography again. I can't start without my two best dancers."

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Days go by like that, Taehyung mostly finding solace in overly-saccharine songs about long, lost lovers. Currently his back rests against the sheets, ear-buds embedded in his ears, arms folded behind his head. The past few nights proved difficult, sleep continuing to evade him, nightmares plaguing what was meant to be euphoric dreams with Jungkook as the centerpiece.

  


Whenever he closes his eyes now, he swears he can smell the familiar scent of smoke piercing his nostrils, can see the flicker of crimson behind his lids. Usually it results in him startling, glancing about in half paranoia, half hopefulness, thinking that maybe the tide had changed in his favor; he only ends up disappointed as each instance occurs, lacking less and less faith as time sluggishly ticks by.

  


Yoongi had dialed him multiple times throughout the week, even showing up at his front door, banging relentlessly and occasionally apologizing to his mother when she was home. He had allowed the blond access to his room, but hadn't talked about what was going on, though the latter appeared to have an inkling based on the way he continues to reference the bizarre things Hoseok had chattered on about.

  


But honestly, he was content with not reliving that disaster. The spur of the moment plan he had concocted had failed on massive proportions. All he had demanded from the impish blond was information on Jungkook's whereabouts; like where he may have been, even if the location was unattainable for him to reach, at least then his worries would have been easier to lay to rest.

  


But, no. That wish had been used by none other than his dance instructor, who had then proceeded to torture the class with harsher drills, scrapping the choreography and creating a completely new routine. Dances came relatively easy to the brunet, but not when his mind was heavily occupied like it was; he cringes at how he had bumped into Namjoon, having been righted by Jin behind him, which ultimately resulted in the entire routine being ruined.

  


Of course his extensive research online failed to provide any leads either. Apparently genies were still vastly regarded as fiction to the online community, not even the insane conspiracy theorists had any potential guesses about what the genie world consisted of. He releases a sigh, crossing his ankles, head still bobbing to the relaxing beat caressing his eardrums.

  


One second he's listening to the sound of the singer harmonizing on the song, and the next he's shifting into a defensive stance, fists darting out to protect himself. He chances popping an eye open, sighing his relief at the sight of the familiar genie standing near his bed; that relief turns into excitement, eagerly clamoring out of bed to tow the raven into an unbreakable embrace.

  


The raven clings onto him, nails clenching in the fabric of his old t-shirt, face burying in the side of his neck. Just to ensure that the surreal situation was real, Taehyung's hands journey up the latter's back, fingers combing through his disheveled locks, then gliding along the front of his neck where the golden piece still resides.

  


"You little shit, I thought—I don't know what I thought, I just—I'm so happy you're back, I missed you so bad." Taehyung feels the predictable prick of tears at the back of his eyes, threatening to spill over the brim of his lids. "Oh fuck, Jungkook, don't you ever do that again. I thought something happened, that you weren't coming back, and— . . . "

  


Jungkook shushes him, fingers loosening in the fabric of Taehyung's shirt, withdrawing from the embrace and taking a crucial step away from the latter. He creates distance, something that the brunet doesn't expect, beginning to close it when the raven stops him with a raised hand. His expression is wavering, lips attempting to remain in a thin, indifferent line, eyes betraying him as he attempts to relay his feelings with just a look.

  


"I came here because I have to tell you something." Jungkook declares, voice low and thick with hidden sentiments; his dark eyes are uncharacteristically dulled, and upon detecting that stark contrast, Taehyung takes a moment to intently glimpse him over once more. There are deep, dark crescents beneath his eyes, cheeks lacking their standard color, bottom lip split down the middle, frown replacing his stern expression. He takes a deep, shuddering breath, twisting at one of his cuffs in his distress, hissing at the tight adornments.

  


Taehyung reaches out tentatively to take his wrist, twisting it this way and that deliberately, attempting to find a way to remove—or at least loosen—the gaudy shackles. His brows crease, lips pursing, thoroughly vexed by the lack of release. "It looks like they hurt," croaks the brunet as he exerts the last remaining ounce of strength he has to tug at the cuff in question. "It's stuck, fuck. Is there something I can do? To help?"

  


The raven shakes his head, rejecting the idea, thinks its ridiculous that the latter hadn't figured it out yet. He retrieves his wrist from Taehyung's clutches, clinking the two cuffs together, an eerie and resounding chime echoing from the walls. "They don't come off," gulps the raven, self-consciously feeling at his golden choker. "But it's okay, I've lived with them forever." Taehyung doesn't believe him, eyes expressing his doubt. "Hey, look at me." Jungkook reaches forward, takes the side of his face in his hand, thumb brushing along the smooth skin. "Do you wanna sit before I tell you?"

  


Taehyung motions casually to the bed, earning a rewarding flush from Jungkook, who seems to remember as much as he did what had happened here that one night. He sits in the center, legs crossing beneath him, lips in a broad and jovial smile at the thought that the latter had returned to him; safe, yes, but at what cost? Something about him was different, and it showed in how haggard he looks, as if he had been working diligently with no rest.

  


Eventually after an initial moment of hesitation, Jungkook accompanies him in the center of the bed, hands folding in his lap and attempting to keep their eyes averted. "I missed you." he begins in anguish, picking at his nails, distracting himself. "So much, and I wanted to come back, but they wouldn't let me. They said I had to be punished."

  


Hearing this fuels the dormant rage within the pit of Taehyung's abdomen, igniting his veins and diffusing furiously throughout the entirety of his form. His fingers are twitching into fists, but he fights the urge to do, just settles his hands upon the sheets before him. He leaves them palm-side up, eyes searching for the latter's, yearning for solace in the form of closeness; because even despite being so close now, the raven was still distant, was somewhere far away.

  


"You didn't do anything," clarifies Taehyung evenly; it's still his fault, though, and he wouldn't deny that. "It was me, I deserved that punishment. Whatever hell they put you through, I should have taken it, not you."

  


Despite never once glancing in the latter's direction, Jungkook's fingers move like a magnetic to the latter's hands, fingers curling into his; the gesture seems to relax the raven, who was previously sitting ram-rod straight, tense and rigid about the confrontation taking place. "They told me I could come back, but I had to make a deal first." His voice is barely audible, and if Taehyung wasn't listening as intently as he was, he might have missed it altogether: "They said that if you don't make a wish by tomorrow morning, I'll be discharged. _Permanently_ ." His voice breaks upon vocalizing the last word, finally locking eyes with Taehyung; finding he looks just as melancholy as he feels.

  


"C'mere." Taehyung opens his arms wide to accommodate the raven, who crawls across the bed, arms slinging around him tightly. His hands move soothingly up and down his back, slipping beneath the crimson blazer to meander down the prominent bones of his spine. "What if I used my wish? Please tell me I can use my wish. That's what it's there for, this is what I want." 

  


Jungkook shakes his head defiantly, withdrawing from the latter's shoulder to glower at him, as if daring him to do something so reckless. "I swear if you use your wish on me, Kim Taehyung, I will never forgive you for it." threatens the raven, eyes narrowing, steeling him in place. "It's yours, you can wish for whatever you want. I just want you to be happy at the end of the day. Even if—Even if you wish to forget about me, to forget about this, I'll understand. So don't worry about me, I'll be okay."

  


Even though the raven wears a brave face, Taehyung can see through it, can practically see the way he bites his tongue and prevents himself from voicing his sincere feelings. "I promised you I would make my wish worth it, and I will." solemnly swears the brunet, leaning forward to peck Jungkook's cheek, deciding to seal it with a kiss. "I'm not gonna waste it."

  


For the first time in what feels like an eternity, Jungkook allows a broad, fond grin to plaster across his mouth. He seems pleased by that promise, knows that it would be used properly and fulfilled. "I know, you're not like the other humans." affectionately muses the raven, meaning every word. "I could see you the whole time I was gone and it felt good." Taehyung scoffs at that, murmuring about how it wasn't fair. "It really kept me going, especially how lost you seemed without me."

  


"You think you're funny, don't you?" snickers Taehyung, playfully shoving the raven. "I was having a really hard time without you, wait, no—" Something about it leaves Jungkook laughing, a pleasant sound to Taehyung's ears, arms crossing over his chest in offense. "No, I'm serious. And I wasn't lost, I just really missed you. A lot."

  


Jungkook is relatively smug as he eyes the brunet, leaning back on his palms, humming contently. "I heard what you said, when you were talking to your friend." Taehyung feigns oblivious, uttering a noncommittal noise, lids fluttering owlishly as if he had no idea what he was on about. "Stop being a dick, I know you know what I'm talking about."

  


"Fucking genie mind-reading powers."

  


This leaves the raven erupting in a fit of chuckles, smile finally reaching his eyes, that familiar golden aura seeming to shroud him in its ethereal glow. And despite how exhausted he appears to be, he seems to move with renewed enthusiasm now, deliberately trying to revel in the short duration of time the duo had left together; he wasn't certain what would happen after the last wish, but he wanted to remember Taehyung like this, full of mirth and flushed at his taunts.

  


But Taehyung joins in the laughter nonetheless, even if it's at his own expense. The mood lightens considerably, the tension dwindling into nearly none at all, having been released in the form of wholehearted laughter. The raven, who had previously been afraid to gaze upon Taehyung, stares imploringly at him now. He stretches his legs out upon the bed, being mindful of the dirt that may be on the heel of his soles, knocking one of his knees into the latter's.

  


"You didn't tell me then, that you felt that way." ponders Jungkook aloud, head canting as he tries to figure out the reason why. "Why didn't you?"

  


"Well I wasn't scared, if that's what you're thinking." Jungkook doesn't jest this time, just listens as if it were the most important topic the duo had breached yet, thigh bobbing impatiently as he awaits the reveal. "Okay, yeah, maybe I was." allots the brunet, shoulders hunching forward, nervous laughter bubbling from his lips. "You didn't either, you dork."

  


"I didn't know what I was feeling," admits Jungkook matter-of-factually. "I've never been in love with a human before, it just—It felt like a lot of things at once, like my heart was going to explode. But I wasn't scared, well, I was, but it was because I thought you just wanted to—"

  


Taehyung reaches forward, presses a forefinger to his lips, stopping him from finishing the sentence. "Don't even say that, that's not cool. I, uh, I wanted to do that, too, but I wanted everything else that came with it." Jungkook glances away, then, scratching at his cheek considerately. "You know, like showing up outside your window to sing you crappy love songs and taking you out on dates, even letting you pick what movie we see, even if I've seen it a million times."

  


"Sadly for you, my lamp doesn't have any windows." Jungkook counters, snorting at the bittersweet thoughts; knows that it won't be a reality, no matter how badly he wished it was. "Maybe we could hang out, just like this, minus the extra stuff? As annoying as you are, I think I kinda prefer you as my mode of entertainment." 

  


Thoughts of the next day torment the brunet, whose smile wavers on his mouth, knowing he should make the most of what time he had left. But it was difficult as he peers over at Jungkook, who looks confused about his silence, reaching out to place a consoling hand on top of Taehyung's. It leaves the brunet blinking acutely, rising from the bed and heading straight for his drawers, the raven emitting an inquisitive noise from the bed.

  


Jungkook watches his frantic movements, brows furrowing firmly in the center of his forehead, crawling to the edge of the bed and allowing his feet to grace the carpeted floor. "Can't you do your laundry later?" groans the raven, head bowing downcast to the floor, lips twitching into a frown at the lack of attention. "Get back over here, Tae." 

  


Taehyung peers at him over his shoulder, snatching up two thick hoodies, tossing one to the latter and then tugging on the other. It musses his hair, but he doesn't care, pressing a finger to his lips as he flicks his gaze in the direction of the bedroom door. "I know something you'll like more than my face," promises the brunet, earning a doubtful look from the raven, who lightly pads across the carpet after him. 

  


He lifts a hand, signaling that the raven heed his movements, slowly sliding the bedroom door open to reveal the darkness of the outer hallway. Slithers of light peer from the bottom of his mother's bedroom door from across the way, indicating that she could possibly be awake. Taking precaution, Taehyung presses the finger to his lips once more, this time grabbing for the latter's hand to lead him through the darkness.

  


Taehyung bumps into the edge of the couch as he meanders toward the door, earning a muffled laugh from the raven, who must've covered his mouth to keep from exposing their escape efforts. Once he makes it to the front door, easing it open, he hisses at the piercing shriek from the hinges. His eyes screw up, certain he had been caught, but alas, much to his relief, his mother made not a peep.

  


The brunet ushers the latter through the door and grasps onto the brass knob, hearing a satisfyingly quiet click as it closes. Now in the safety of the hallway, feeling triumphant, Taehyung releases a breath he didn't know he had been holding, breaking out in a sprint down the corridors leading to the elevator. It leaves the raven, having not expecting the action, snorting as he makes haste to catch up with the brunet.

  


Once inside the elevator, doors squeaking closed, Jungkook corners Taehyung and presses him against the cool metal walls. He leans down, pressing a warm kiss to his mouth, working his lips open, reveling in the hot flick of his tongue. Taehyung yelps at the amorous behavior, but reciprocates nonetheless, practically melting into the wall as he curls his fingers into the front of the hoodie Jungkook wears. 

  


"I'm gonna miss this," Jungkook manages between each feverish kiss, tugging the latter's bottom lip between his teeth. "I'm gonna miss you and this and everything else."

  


Taehyung shifts against the latter, legs splaying apart as the elevator continues to ascend, eyes glassy but bright as he stares at the latter. "If I wished for you to stay, would it work?" Jungkook leans forward, unable to resist the temptation of Taehyung's mouth for too long, shaking his head as he does so. "Why not?"

  


Jungkook hesitates, hand going to wring at the thick cuffs constricting his wrists. "I'm chained to my lamp. Even if you wished it, I couldn't grant it." He slits a knee between the latter's legs, pressing him more firmly between the wall. He leans forward, nuzzling affectionately at his neck: "I want to stay, but my lamp, it would just keep pulling me back."

  


The brunet hums at the feel of the latter's warm breath tickling the fine hairs at his neck, hands readjusting their grip in the front of the latter's hoodie, tugging him closer. "What if I— . . . "

  


The elevator dings then, doors splitting open to reveal a damp and narrow corridor with stairs leading up to an ominous door. Jungkook looks apprehensive, lips forming a thin line, peering from Taehyung to the door and back. But he exits alongside him nonetheless, the single and exposed bulb atop the ceiling faintly glowing and lighting the brief path to the rickety staircase.

  


Jungkook bounds up the steps, still perplexed but giddy with anticipation as well, desiring to see just what compared to the beauty of Kim Taehyung. As he opens the door, he's temporarily blinded by the luminous lights glaring from each direction, squinting and slanting an arm over his eyes as he strolls through the door frame.

  


He abandons Taehyung, who observes him closely, wandering instead to the edge of the rooftop. An astonished gasp escapes his lips as he peruses the skyline, multi-colored lights flashing from down below, alerting him that despite the quiet, the city was still very much alive and buzzing. Everything looked so microscopic from the top of the apartment, usually towering buildings reduced to half their size. 

  


Taehyung joins him, leaning across the iron railing, eyes trained on the sky above more-so than the sights below. "It's kinda cliche, I know, but I used to come up here a lot when I couldn't sleep." He nibbles at the inside of his cheek: "What do you think?" queries the brunet, irises reflecting the crescent moon. 

  


The raven leans to the side, bumping shoulders with Taehyung, still mystified as he gazes about at neighboring buildings. When he finally shifts his gaze to the sky, he inhales sharply, eyes twinkling much like the stars above. "People always talk about the sky and the stars," starts Jungkook, captivated by the beautiful sights: "but I've only ever seen it a few times, mostly on accident." Jungkook admits, mouth slightly parted, releasing awed sighs. "It's gorgeous, but I think I still prefer your face." 

  


The brunet slings an arm around his shoulder, bringing him into an embrace, snorting his amusement. "Oh, wow, thanks. I'm flattered by that, but you're definitely lying." Taehyung lingers like that, allowing Jungkook to absorb the sky and all its many wonders, until finally he pauses, peering at the latter. "I can literally feel you staring at me, you know. It's like you're staring through my soul or something." 

  


"Yeah, sorry, I just— . . ." Jungkook rolls the sleeves up on the hoodie, not overly-enthusiastic about how it applies pressure to the already too-tight cuffs. "Feelings, you know. I don't know if I'm mad or happy right now, it's so frustrating." murmurs the raven, withdrawing from the embrace, lowering himself with the leverage from the iron rail to sit on the ledge. His legs dangle freely over the edge, eyes staring down at the neon lights twinkling from below. "Like I wanna kiss you but I kinda wanna slap you, too, for making me feel like this."

  


Taehyung lowers himself down beside him, leaning his elbows on the thin iron bar. "You can definitely kiss me and, uh, slap me. I guess. If it'll make you feel better?" The raven rolls his eyes, burying his hands within the front pocket of the hoodie, mentally noting to steal it before he returned to his lamp. 

  


"This is bullshit." mutters Jungkook in frustration. He hooks his thumb beneath the cuff, but it barely budges beneath his ministrations. "This is bullshit." He repeats, raising his voice, announcing it to the entire city; it somewhat makes him feel better, hands going to cup around his mouth, yelling one final time.

  


His breathing is labored afterwards, and Taehyung is restraining a laugh, bumping knees with the latter. "Are you done?" Jungkook flushes, nodding softly, content smile playing on his mouth. And before he can process what he's saying, the words tumble unintentionally from his mouth: " _I wish you were free_ ."

  


Jungkook goes rigid then, uncertain about whether he had heard correctly or not. He can feel the golden cuffs attached to his wrist warm considerably, but it doesn't scald his skin. "What the hell were you thinking?" hisses the raven, hands going to the golden choker around his neck, pulling his hands back to reveal flaxen-colored liquid dripping from between his fingers. 

  


Taehyung marvels at the sight; golden sediment seeming to dissolve through the latter's fingers, flaxen flakes shimmering, melting away into nothing. His hands, trembling bewilderingly, dart to his throat where he feels the pressure there alleviating, equally as golden residue diminishing swiftly. Jungkook twists his arms this way and that, brows furrowed as the shackles dissolve, leaving glittering golden flakes in its wake.

  


The raven inhales deeply, chest expanding fully, lungs filling to optimal capacity, releasing the breath a moment later. His lids flutter profoundly, can feel the static of magic vanishing from the very tips of his fingers. His heart rate increases drastically, left stunned and dumbstruck, fixating on the sight of Taehyung's features, relaying to the same extent how dazed he is by the mystical events unfolding.

  


The weight of dense brass emerges in the palm of Jungkook's hands, his fingers gracing the exterior of the familiar object, met with warmth beneath the pads of his fingers. The inscription glows intensely, producing a dazzling beam of pulsing white light; unable to handle the dazzling rays, Jungkook's eyes clench tightly closed, can see behind his lids the fading light.

  


When he opens his eyes, the lamp has cracks forming on the surface, spreading throughout the entirety of it. It crackles until it shatters completely, shards crumbling through the slits in his fingers, free-falling toward the cement as it converts to fine powder. Before it can reach the grimy ground, however, it gets swept away by the brisk breeze, swirling aimlessly as it wanders wherever the wind takes it.

  


"You did it," incredulously states Jungkook, hands going to fist at his hair, nails curling into his scalp in disbelief. His gaze is manic, eyes flickering swiftly over the expanse of the latter's countenance, pointing an accusatory finger at the brunet, stabbing the tip of his finger into Taehyung's chest. "You fucking—I can't believe you did that, you could have had anything you could have ever wanted, but you—"

  


Taehyung surges forward, takes the latter's face gingerly within his hands, smashing his lips against the latter's. Tears prick at the back of his eyes once more, threatening to overwhelm him, lids clenching at the elation streaming through his veins. But, no. He can't restrain them, not when a sudden flood of emotion wracks his form, tears brimming at the ducts and cascading to roll in rivulets down his cheeks.

  


"It fucking worked," Taehyung cries out in between tender, passionate kisses. The raven grunts into the kiss, deepening it significantly, tucking a leg beneath him as he nips hungrily at Taehyung's mouth. "Oh fuck, I can't believe it." 

  


But Jungkook doesn't let him speak, let alone breathe, not with the way his hands seek out the warmth of Taehyung's bare stomach beneath his fingertips. His abdomen twitches excitedly beneath his ministrations, tips of his fingers smoothing along the prominent ridges there. 

  


Taehyung withdraws from the kiss and slides back, effectively away from the ledge, tugging the hoodie up and over his head. He lays it flat behind him, crawling until his back rests against it, grinning broadly at Jungkook. The raven gets the idea, climbing into his lap, straddling him, fingers clutching about his wrists to pin his arms above his head.

  


"Tell me what you want." prompts Jungkook abruptly, devious glint twinkling in his eyes. "Anything you want."

  


The brunet, whose cock is twitching to life beneath the avid rocking of Jungkook's hips, releases a breathless laugh as he fists the front of the latter's hoodie. "I want you, right now, and in every other way I can possibly have you."

  


As Taehyung stares up at the brunet, his heart clenching at the sight of Jungkook's eyes glittering with unshed tears, a rapturous grin spreading across his mouth, outlined by the sight of a thousand stars, Taehyung decides that, yeah, he was definitely in love. 

  


Rendered temporarily speechless, breath catching in his throat, the raven twitches his lips upward and leans nearer to Taehyung, lips pressing against the side of his ear and voice lowering a sultry octave, breathing: "Wish granted."

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	2. epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a completely unnecessary epilogue, but you know, i hope you like it nonetheless <3 
> 
> i randomly typed this up last night after studying like hell, so hopefully it's okay? :D <3
> 
>  
> 
> *****Stream, babies.[ let's try to break some more records, yeah??***](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7C2z4GqqS5E)**

  
  
  


  
  
  


Articles of clothing are scattered haphazardly along the carpeted floor, though that is only half of the mess that litters the quaint bedroom. There are sneakers peaking out from the closet, alongside pairs of newly-purchased white shirts hooked to hangars dangling from inside the wooden space. On the nightstand rests a few golden pieces of jewelry that had been temporarily forgotten about in the haste to get undressed earlier that night while the person who possessed the items is currently lounging casually in bed.

  


Dark eyes sweep over the prominent features of the brunet; the delicate curvature of his lashes as they flutter, countenance contorting as he continues to dream on, lips twitching into a unconscious smile, eyes crinkling just so at the corners. Fingers grasp loosely at the middle of the raven's chest, tickling over the toned expanse, making Jungkook shiver involuntarily.

  


The raven adjusts against the barrage of pillows that he's propped against, gliding a hand over the one slanted on his chest, offering it a warm, barely there squeeze; one that reassures Taehyung that he was still there, that he wouldn't disappear, not again at least. Moments like these were priceless, one's that the ex-genie could have only hopelessly dared to wish for—not that he needed wishes, not when he had managed to be paired with what he could only describe as a seemingly perfect human-being.

  


It was deafeningly silent within the apartment, the same apartment he had been granted temporary access to by the latter's mother; he was grateful, really, that the woman had been willing to take him in, even mentioning how thankful she was that Taehyung had met such an " _outstanding_ " and " _charming_ " young man. Granted, it had left him a flustered mess, even more-so when the brunet had pressed a tender kiss to his cheek, whispering that he was much more than that to him.

  


He slides an arm over his eyes, grinning broadly to himself at the memory, and—how long ago had that been now? Nearly a month or two? At first he had been keeping track of time, having feared that one of his superiors would bind him to another lamp, leaving him forced to never see Taehyung again. And, yeah, he loathes to admit it was the reason he had stayed up for forty-eight hours immediately after being freed, not desiring to potentially wake up and ruin such a euphoric dream if that were the case.

  


Then he shifts to crane his neck, eyes narrowing in on the golden jewelry he had convinced Taehyung to purchase for him, promising that he would pay him back as soon as he could. He feels the familiar absence of cuffs around his wrist, and has a peculiar ache to feel a similar weight there. He scoots across the sheets, hearing them ruffle beneath his weight, and snatches at the pieces he could gather.

  


He slides the matching cuffs onto one wrist and then the other, body melting back into the mattress. He hears a drowsy hum spewing from beside him, blinks to find a pair of drowsy brown eyes staring him down through heavy lids, mouth turning upward in a lazy smile. "Still don't get why you wanna wear those," muses the brunet, hooking a bare thigh over the youth's waist beneath the sheets, yearning for the warmth his body provides: "though I can't complain, not when you make everything look so sexy."

  


Jungkook releases a snort at that, easing an arm around the elder. He sinks back down the mattress and shivers once more when Taehyung moves his leg tantalizingly slow up and down his waist, bare thigh brushing against his flaccid cock. He instinctively slips an idle hand beneath the covers, halting the movement with a hiss, one that isn't entirely disapproving.

  


"Ever since you made that terrible wish," teases the raven with a playful crinkle of his nose: "you've haven't left my dick alone, not even for a five minute break. But I don't complain about that, do I?"

  


Taehyung pokes his bottom lip out in a pout at the remark, hand traveling along the ridges of the latter's abdomen thoughtfully, eyes searching his quizzically. "Yeah, well, you're kinda my morning coffee. One taste of you and I'm good for the rest of the day, and don't lie and say it's not the same for you because I swear you glow after." warns the brunet, lids narrowing teasingly, as if daring him to deny the fact.

  


The raven chooses to ignore that sentiment and instead revels in the scent of Taehyung surrounding him; it encases him like an embrace, one that is relentless and consuming, leaving him offering a whimsical grin as he marvels at the sight of the latter. "I know we don't talk about it," Taehyung seizes movement beneath the covers, form going rigid at the mention; it wasn't a preferred topic for either of them, honestly, especially when the two had been so close to losing each other: "but I guess I like them, wearing them, because before it wasn't a choice." Taehyung shifts, places his chin on the latter's chest, still watching him curiously. "I had to before and I just— . . . I don't know, but _this_ , this is what I want, this is _my_ choice."

  


Another sigh is released from Taehyung's pink lips, though this time it isn't quite as exasperated, more understanding and accepting of the words. The brunet doesn't respond initially, however, just rustles the sheets as he crawls forward to straddle the youth's hips. He can visibly see the twitch of the youth's cock twitching to life, and is almost tempted to touch, but manages to restrain himself at the last minute. He shifts into a more comfortable position on his seat, can feel warm hands going to steady him at the waist, thumbs pressing gentle pressure into his skin.

  


Taehyung continues to wear a considerate expression as he reaches for the golden cuffs, the one's he had worked double shifts to obtain, not simply because the youth had wanted them, but because he had been well-aware that the little raven missed the time he had experienced as a genie. In the past few weeks, the duo had spoken very little about the subject, had seen it as something that had happened and been left in the past, nothing that would have merit or relevance in the present.

  


Once when the brunet had taken the youth for an impromptu rolling skating session, he had found them a table near the rink itself, having ordered nachos and sodas for the raven to indulge in. Over aimless chatter, and over the sound of crunching chips, Jungkook had paused for a moment, sipping pensively at his drink. His brows had furrowed, a tell-tale sign that something was plaguing him, and of course Taehyung had asked what was wrong, but the response he had received had taken him aback.

  


The little raven had toyed with the cuff at his wrist, twisting it around the circumference of the bony area, shoulders hunching forward. He had mentioned something along the lines of feeling the faint tingle of magic residing in his veins, had expressed that he desired for Taehyung to wish for something—anything, really—because he needed to be certain that the burden hadn't returned. Yet when Taehyung had wished that the rest of the rink was clear just for the two of them, the wish hadn't been granted, and it had left the raven crestfallen. 

  


But the raven never let the thoughts settle, no, he had managed a faint twitch of the lips and assured that it really was nothing to begin with, nothing that needed to be addressed. That didn't mean those thoughts had disappeared, at least not on Taehyung's end. Because as happy and content as Jungkook had seemed over the past few months, it was blatantly obvious that he missed the ability to make seemingly insignificant wishes come true, and Taehyung can't reason why else he would miss such a taxing power.

  


Tentatively, the brunet reaches out to lift at the youth's wrists, hands sliding over the cool press of the gold beneath his palms. He abandons the touch there to instead twine their fingers, offering them a comforting squeeze, head canting and a reserved smile spreading across his mouth. "I think I get it, y'know." Jungkook makes an inquisitive noise, prompting him to continue. "It's part of you, yeah? And it's been with you since as long as you can remember, so it just feels right?"

  


The raven feels the need to fiddle with the cuffs, a nervous gesture he had picked up, but is unable to do so with the latter's firm hands on him. He bows his head, can't meet that piercing stare, the one that feels as if it was seeing straight through his carefully crafted facade. He nods, though, lets the latter know that he had gotten the suspicion correct. He squirms beneath the elder's weight, and earns a rewarding slide of Taehyung's cock against his own, the brunet leaning forward to nibble along his jaw.

  


"I feel naked without it," croaks the raven as he lays it all out on the table; it felt relieving to be able to express how he had been feeling. "But worse than that, I feel that—" He gasps sharply, ivory teeth nibbling down the expanse of his neck, and then nipping fondly at the protrusion at the base of his throat. "I feel that I don't have anything else to give you other than my magic and now I don't even have that . . . "

  


And apparently it wasn't the right thing to say, not at that moment at least, because Taehyung is almost catching a case of whiplash as he withdraws from his ministrations. Dark eyes stare pointedly at the youth, keeping him pinned to the spot, squirming more-so than before but for a different reason now. That look, not judgmental in the least, but disheartened and hurt more than anything else. One of the latter's hands finds Jungkook's countenance, smoothing over the skin of his cheek, corner of his mouth turning downward into a frown.

  


"You think that I cared about your magic before?" Taehyung speaks, voice barely above a whisper, dark brows furrowing in the center of his forehead. He shakes his head, releases a humorless snort. He runs a hand deftly through his hair, ruffling the already disheveled mess, teeth finding his bottom lip. "I mean, I did, but only because it's what got you to stay with me . . . But I don't even think about your powers, not when I have you here with me. That's all I wanted, remember?"

  


Jungkook allows his hands to drift to the latter's thighs, not squeezing, just there to occupy the anxiety that was creeping up on him. He purses his lips, nodding slowly, because he remembers that memory the most vividly; can still remember the rapid pace of his heartbeat pounding against his eardrums after the words were uttered, can still feel the phantom of lips pressing bruising kisses to mouth, and can smell the scent of Taehyung as he lead him to bed that same day, swallowing his gasps, assaulting his nostrils with the faint scent of body wash and the musk that was solely him.

  


And just like then, he can feel the prick of tears spearing at his eyes until the need for them to overflow overwhelms him. He feels lips kissing the crystalline droplets away, shushing him with a quiet coo, telling him that it was okay and that all he had ever wanted was Jungkook, that Jungkook was worth the only wish he had. And yeah, maybe that should be enough to heed the tears that continue to flow, but it doesn't, it just amplifies the intensity of the moment he finds himself trapped in.

  


Taehyung collapses against his chest, then, and holds him in an unbreakable embrace. He continues to quiet him with nearly mute hums, and it works for the most part. The raven cocoons the elder with his arms, keeping him firmly rooted against his chest, not desiring to let go now—or never, really, but he knows eventually he would have to, especially since the brunet's mother would be returning relatively soon.

  


But for right now, this was enough.

  


"You know what?" Taehyung breathes, lips mouthing at the side of his neck. "If I had to do it again, I would still choose you, always."

  


That familiar swell has radiated in the core of Jungkook's form, and that tingle of what could only be described as magic flutters through his veins. His hold on the elder tightens, earning a soft and pleased purr from the brunet, who relaxes his weight against him. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," croaks the raven, burying his nose in the latter's hair, inhaling the scent that lulls him to peace: "I mean it. I love you, Tae."

  


A thought crosses the brunet's mind then, and he shifts once more against the youth's lap, this time to straighten his spine and flatten his palms against the latter's abdomen. The toned muscle there jumps beneath his touch, and Jungkook is watching him with those big, glassy eyes, hands sliding up and down his sides, feeling more than a little touch-depraved. In fact: he doesn't want him to get too far, not when he was yearning his touch against every inch of his skin for as long as he could have him there.

  


Dark eyes are hooded as he stares down at the youth, smirking coyly as he reaches for the latter's cock, stroking him to life with a few, leisurely pumps. It makes the raven elicit a series of hisses, nails bluntly scraping at the elder's skin, hips grinding and rolling into the loose fist that Taehyung's hand makes.

  


"I wish you would make love to me." Taehyung requests, irises blown and near-onyx, reveling in the weight of Jungkook filling his fist.

  


"I can grant that." Jungkook acquiesces, shifting into a seated position, balancing the latter in his lap as he makes to reach for the lube kept stored away in the nightstand. The brunet is stopping him, however, cheeks flushing darkly as he presses the raven back to the bed. "I thought you wanted to—"

  


The brunet is rising slightly, balancing one hand on the youth's chest, while the other is reaching behind him to continue to stroke the raven to life. "Still pretty stretched out actually," admits the elder bashfully, cheeks flushing considerably, as he lines the head of Jungkook's cock to his rim. "you kinda ruined me before."

  


Jungkook releases a breathless chuckle at that, the sound replaced with a grateful sigh as he watches the latter sink down on his cock, taking him fully to the hilt in one, swift movement. He feels his toes curl at the tightness that surrounds him, can feel the elder clenching around his girth, leaving him propping himself up on his elbows. "I don't know if I should apologize or not," snorts the raven, swiping at one of his eyes with the back of his hand, sniffling quietly in the silence.

  


"Hey," Taehyung cradles his face once more, thumb brushing at the skin of his cheek and the spot just beneath his eye where a thin scar resides. He purses his lips, though he is unable to resist the smug grin that forms on his mouth, head tilting slightly as he leans forward to press a kiss to his inviting lips. "Feeling you move would be enough . . . " manages the brunet between feverish pecks, working thin lips open and plunges his tongue forward, tasting the remnants of a few hours ago still lingering there.

  


Gaining enough control of his limbs, Jungkook fists at the back of Taehyung's head, fingers tangling in the mess of silky hair there. He allows the other hand to attach to Taehyung's waist, pressing him down as his own hips roll forward, concentrating on setting a steady and satisfying pace. The brunet brings his hands to the latter's shoulders, using them as leverage as he rises and falls onto his cock, plunging him deep and aiding him in his fluid movements.

  


Taehyung clenches snug around Jungkook as he eases down, releasing his hold as he lifts, then repeating the action once more. It reels an outstretched cry from the raven, who bucks his hips eagerly in response to the tight heat encasing him, yearning to feel more of that restrictive pull on his cock. He lets the brunet take control, lets him swivel his hips in the addictive way he does, tantalizingly slow but enough to leave Jungkook whimpering for more friction.

  


Jungkook responds in kind, however, snapping his hips forward and thrusting in earnest. He revels in being buried deep, how the brunet tightens around him as his hips rise off the mattress to add more power to his movements, how his calloused hands leave reddened marks on the skin of Taehyung's thighs as he impales the brunet repeatedly on his cock.

  


The sound of skin meeting skin is deafening and lascivious, filling the otherwise quiet room, save for the sound of ragged breathing. Sweat trickles down the sides of Jungkook's face as he concentrates on eliciting more frenzied noises from the brunet, gaze darkening and thick with haze as he makes eye contact with the latter, experiencing warmth radiating throughout his limbs at the fervent exchange.

  


Taehyung is equally as enthused by the eye contact, blush spreading to color his body in a light sheen of perspiration and pink. He leans forward to rest his forehead against the latter's, warm breathing fanning into his face as he moans unabashed, lids fluttering to a close as he grinds down harder. His nails find the latter's back, raking down the expanse, replacing old scratches with new one's when the raven finds that one sensitive spot.

  


His nails sink deeper into the skin, crimson crescents forming there, as if pleading with the youth to keep up with the current direction of his thrusts. And he obliges, the tip of his cock brushing against Taehyung's prostate with every vigorous thrust he makes, choking out a hoarse moan as Taehyung flicks his tongue forward, coaxing, at Jungkook's upper lip. He parts his lips, meeting the latter's tongue halfway, ravenously fighting for dominance as he gains more momentum and power behind every thrust.

  


Jungkook slinks a hand beneath them to find the latter's weeping cock, can feel the droplets of pre-cum clinging to the head, decides to smear it about and use it as lubrication. He strokes him deliberately, not quite in time with the pierce of his thrusts, but enough to leave Taehyung stuttering in his hip movements and releasing a cry into his mouth; it's greedily swallowed by Jungkook, who only serves to tighten his fist, jerking him with vigor.

  


"Keep going," hisses Taehyung in between blistering kisses, one's that would surely leave his lips thoroughly bruised and bitten: "Fuck, Kook, gonna come so hard for you— . . ." He swallows down a bout of oxygen, only for it to be released in a grunt as he slams down on Jungkook's cock, leaving the raven a whimpering mess: "I want you to come for me, wanna feel you fill me up . . . "

  


Jungkook is releasing another pathetic keen, hands going to either side of Taehyung's hips, forcing him down harder as he frantically twitches his hips forward. The brunet's cock is bouncing and slapping against his abdomen, leaving trails of pre-cum streaking across his skin. Taehyung clenches this time, keeping Jungkook seated deep inside him, and it's just enough to leave Jungkook gasping sharply as he releases in thick, hot spurts. 

  


"That's it, Kook . . . " Taehyung coaxes, bouncing sporadically upon his cock, so close himself to reaching that peak: "You feel so good, _fuck_ , almost there, so close . . . "

  


Jungkook twitches through his orgasm, limbs feeling heavy like lead, but he still works through the haze to bring Taehyung over the edge alongside him. His hand returns to deftly fist Taehyung's cock, working him with merciless and unrelenting jerks, the brunet whining as he buries his face within the crook of Jungkook's neck. He bites down painfully hard at the side of his neck as he clenches around Jungkook, spasming on his cock, milking him for every drop that he has to offer, releasing in thin spurts that splatter across Jungkook's chest and abdomen.

  


The raven groans at the sensation, hips still weakly twitching and cock stirring deep inside of the latter, suffering through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He lazily tugs at Taehyung's cock now, the spurts of his cock coming to a leisurely halt, the brunet completely and utterly drained as he groans lowly. He swats at Jungkook's hand, far too sensitive to enjoy the latter's touch. 

  


Reluctantly Taehyung lifts, hands flat on Jungkook's chest as he does so, easing off his cock and then leaning back down to embrace the youth. He cuddles against his chest, though he finds himself crinkling his nose at the stickiness that plasters them together.

  


"If you stay like that, we'll be glued together for a while." Jungkook breathes, voice uncharacteristically low and husky, offering an amused snort. He still wraps arms around him nonetheless, finger-pads trailing along the ridges of Taehyung's spine, counting the number of protrusions there. 

  


"That was the plan." Taehyung gravels, nuzzling contently into the side of his neck, pressing tender kisses on every inch of skin he can find. "That wouldn't be too bad, would it?"

  


Jungkook thinks about that for a contemplative moment, releasing another amused snort. "I guess there are worse things . . . " He pause thoughtfully: "being stuck with you forever isn't as much as a nightmare as I thought it would be when we first met."

  


The brunet purrs at that, still assaulting the youth in feather-light kisses, traveling along his jaw and ultimately reaching his mouth. He kisses him tenderly, working his mouth open, tongue flicking at his bottom lip and ivory teeth nipping at the split skin there. "For the record, I love you, too."

  


The raven feels that familiar heaviness tugging at his lids, blinking lethargically as he struggles to maintain consciousness. "Yeah?" Taehyung nods affirmative, nestling into his neck once more. "How about a nap, then?"

  


Taehyung is snickering to himself, wearing a cheeky smirk when he withdraws. He crawls out of the youth's lap and plops unceremoniously down beside the brunet, easing close behind him. The raven rolls his eyes, murmuring on about how he never agreed to be the small spoon, but acquiesces nonetheless as he rolls onto his side. An arm slinks around his waist, and a pair of hips are bumping into his own. He can feel the cold tip of Taehyung's nose nuzzling into the back of his head, can hear him humming happily at the pleasant turn of events. And Jungkook thinks absently, as he drifts off to sleep, already hearing the tell-tale sound of even breathing from behind him, that Taehyung would undoubtedly always be the cause of his endless euphoria.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll know i had to hit you with "the cause of my euphoria." lmao
> 
> lemme know what you think, yeah ? <3 xx

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it ? dislike it ? lemme know in a comment? <3 xx


End file.
